Demon Hunter
by mirai yami
Summary: Siempre fue diferente a los demás, perdió mas de lo que podía y ganó una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Sin importar que, encontraría a quienes pusieron su mundo de cabeza y pelearia con cualquier cosa que le pusieran en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic ya habia sido publicado con anterioridad en otra cuenta, pero como me cai de chiquita la perdí de una forna estupida de la que nunca se hablará.**

**Naruto es de sus creadores, y a menos que haya estado muy borracha cuando lo cree y regalé, no es mio que yo recuerde.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 (la noche del ritual)**

**.**

Hacía frío y estaba oscuro, la noche era helada y el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio.

Dentro de la cabaña había un círculo que media cerca de 5 metros de diámetro en la vacía habitación; a sus alrededor 9 velas encendidas iluminaban un poco más la fragil luz de la Luna.

El infante dentro del círculo no lloraba pese a estar sobre el frío suelo de madera, él se encontraba tan tranquilo y dormido, definitivamente debido al sedante que le habían dado, no fue mucho, solo lo suficiente como para mantener al pequeño de 5 meses dormidito, ya que al hombre parado frente a él se le hacía difícil concentrarse con el escándalo.

La sonrisa en la cara del hombre crecía a medida que la luna tomaba la posición correcta para que el círculo rojo fuera mejor apreciado.

¡Había sido demasiado fácil! Demasiado para su gusto, entrar a la casa Namikase y llevarse al pequeño hijo de la feliz pareja, sin un ruido, como las sombras. Nadie escucha el ruido que hace una sombra.

Tal vez el pequeño algún día pueda.

Esta vez estaba seguro que lograría llevar a cabo lo que su mente maquinaba, lo había intentado antes, ¡muchas veces! Pero nunca resultaba, afortunadamente deshacerse del cadáver de un infante resultaba más fácil que el de un adulto, aún así cometer tantos errores no le agradaba, pero esa noche, esa noche por fin lo lograría.

Quien diría que un solo símbolo en sus trazos había costado la vida de 53 niños en 20 años. Hasta era algo cómico, los estudio todos, los repasaba una y otra vez buscando el error y nada. Años de frustración en vano.

Era como las matemáticas, todo tenía que ser exacto, te equivocas en un número o símbolo, y toda la ecuación sale mal.

Pero ahora, todo saldría bien, estaba seguro.

Le resultaba cómico, ¡en serio! Siempre dibujaba el 6 cuando tenía que hacer el 9.

Orochimaru rio por lo bajo. ¡Como en las matemáticas! Un número estaba mal.

Tenía que darse prisa, él bebe tenía que estar en su cuna antes de que sus padres se diesen cuenta que había sido… ¿robado? No, no lo había robado, solo lo tomo prestado para su pequeño ritual, lo devolvería pronto, nadie se daría cuenta. Nadie.

Recito las palabras a la perfección, en todos esos años ya se las sabia de memoria, era una lengua inexistente ya para los humanos, pero no para él. Él pudo descifrarla.

El círculo rojo frente a él se ilumino, todos los símbolos empezaron a desvanecerse, hasta que el suelo quedo impecable, como si nunca hubiese escrito nada.

Aun no podía acercarse, era peligroso.

La verdad no tenía idea de quién sería el huésped en tan pequeño contenedor, pero cualquiera le serviría en sus planes.

¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso? Quien sabe, una mente como la suya era difícil de entender o descifrar.

Observo el pequeño bulto en el suelo, comenzaba a moverse mucho, ni el sedante podía aliviar el dolor.

Los símbolos que hace un momento estaban en el suelo tan rojos como la sangre misma, recordando un poco… si, era sangre, pero de ninguno de los presentes en la habitación, ni la del hombre, ni la del niño.

No importa mucho de donde la saco.

Todos los símbolos aparecieron en el pequeño cuerpo, negros como el carbón, parecía que lo envolvían, que tenían vida, como hormigas negras que lo devoraban, claro que no era así,

solo le quemaban la piel, pero ya sanaria.

El niño gito solo una vez. Pero Orochimaru casi queda sordo con aquel llanto.

Por un momento se desanimó, tal vez el 54 también había sido un fracaso.

Se acercó al pequeño que ya no se movía en el suelo, las velas se habían apagado después del llanto, solo la luz de la luna que se metía por la ventana les brindaba un poco de luz.

Hacía mucho frio.

De los símbolos, solo quedaban algunos en el estómago del niño, alrededor del ombligo, después desaparecieron.

El pequeño respiraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron y eran rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada, pronto volvieron a la normalidad, siendo dos ojitos azules como el cielo.

¿Cómo se llamaba el pequeño?

¿Naruto?

Si, ese era su nombre, su amigo Jiraya se lo dijo en una ocasión, 5 meses atrás, llego feliz diciendo que había nacido su ahijado, Naruto era su nombre.

—felicidades naruto-kun,—lo levanto con cuidado—fue un éxito, todo fue un éxito.

Orochimaru estaba tan felíz.

Ahora, a devolver al niño.

Salió de la cabaña abandonada, estaba en lo más profundo del bosque.

Camino a pie durante 15 minutos antes de llegar a su auto, no podía entrar con él, demasiados árboles y rocas.

Hacia frio, pero no le preocupo, el niño no enfermaría por eso, no este niño.

Mientras conducía meditaba su situación.

¿Akatsuki se enteraría de esto? Se preguntó, lo más probable es que si, después de todo se había marchado con el libro. Pero le pertenecía a él, él lo había encontrado primero, y solo con su ayuda pudieron descifrarlo, claro que no dijo todo lo que sabía, no le entregaría el poder que le pertenecía a nadie.

No creía que descubrieran todo lo que hizo con el libro.

Soltó una carcajada.

No tenían ni idea de lo que pasaría.

Vaya que tenía curiosidad por conocer al huésped, pero no era tiempo.

Por el momento estaba bien encerrado, ya lo soltaría poco a poco.

Miro al niño que aun dormía en el asiento de copiloto, él respiraba pausadamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Orochimaru detuvo el auto algo lejos de la casa Namikase.

Como las sombras, sin hacer ruido entro y salió.

Dejó al niño tal y como lo encontró antes de tomarlo.

No se le volvería a ver hasta dentro de cuatro años.

Él bebe durmió tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente nadie sospecho nada, todo siguió su curso, Minato y Kushina seguían encantados con el pequeño infante, era un angelito, un pequeño angelito.

Con un gran demonio dentro.

**continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Vamos que se ve oscura la historia, y si sigues mi fic de "un ninja que solo quiere quedarse en casa" se te hara raro que escriba algo oscuro, pero no desanimes, mi habilidad para introducir comedia y referencias en cualquier historia no pasara por alto esta. **  
** Eso si, no se perdera el enfoque de la historia que si, sera oscura. Lo siento pero me gusta mas el horror a la comedia.**

**Como ya tengo muchos de los capítulos y solo necesito editarlos y modificar algunas cosas, publicare cada dos dias.**

**¡Hasta la vista, baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iba a publicar el capítulo mañana, pero al parecer termine antes de lo previsto, y soy una mujer de decisiones simples, tengo listo el cap, pues lo público, fin.**

**Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata. ¡No fujushis, no es de Sasuke!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 (Segunda fase)**

.

Los pasillos de la casa Namikase estaban mojados cortesía del pequeño niño rubio de cuatro años desnudo y cubierto de espuma que huía de su padre.

Naruto era su nombre.

Segun Kushina, la culpa era de Minato por no saber controlar al niño; segun Minato, la culpa era de Kushina por gritar "ramen" cuando aún no terminaba de bañarlo, pero el era un hombre que valoraba su seguridad asi que no lo dijo en voz alta.

—¡Quiedo damen!—gritó el niño al entrar a la cocina, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su madre lo interceptó, lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevó cual cruel verdugo de vuelta al baño.

—nada de ramen hasta que termines de bañarte, jovencito.

El niño luchó.

—¡pero mamá, ya me bañe!

—¿ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué sigues cubierto de espuma?—habló su padre nada contento mientras esperaba en el marco de la puerta del baño, y no era para menos, el pobre hombre estaba empapado.

—¡estoy limpio!—siguió quejandose el niño, y no es que a él no le gustará bañarse, solo que su ramen se podia enfriar y eso era imperdonable. Desgraciadamente mamá y papá habían unidos fuerzas contra él, entendió que era una batalla perdida y al final terminó bañado y vestido.

Su padre también tuvo que ducharse y cambiarse para no enfermar.

Los tres se sentaron a comer, Minato sabía que escuchar a Kushina decir que ella cocinaria ese día era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, obvio que les daría ramen instantáneo ¿cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo?

Aún así no podia evitar sonreír mientras la veía alimentar a Naruto mientras le hacía muecas graciosas que sólo hacian reír al pequeño. Minato amaba su pequeña famlia.

Su hijo tenía el mismo temperamento de su madre y esa energía para hacer las cosas que Minato adoraba, aunque honestamente Naruto tenía demasiada de esa energía, sorprendentemente superior a la de Kushina. El podía estar animado todo el día, de arriba a abajo como si no conociera el cansancio y nunca enfermaba.

Tanto Mimato como Kushina estaban aliviados por eso, que su hijo fuera muy sano era un regalo para cualquier padre.

El timbre sonó.

Minato se levantó para atender. En la puerta estaban dos personas conocidas; la primera, su amigo, mentor y lo más parecido a una figura paterna para Minato, Jiraya. La segunda, un amigo del primero.

—Jiraya-san, Orochimaru-san, pasen por favor.

—¡¿dónde esta mi ahijado?!—gritó un animado Jiraya, el hombre adoraba al niño como si este llevara su sangre.

Naruto saltó de los brazos de su madre al escuchar la voz de su padrino que seguro le había traído algún juguete o golosina.

Corrió con la intención de lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero detuvo su carrera al ver al extraño hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos aterradores. El niño se escondió tras la piernas de su padre.

Jiraya comenzó a reir de forma escandalosa mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo.

—¡te lo dije Orochimaru, ibas a asustar al niño, si hasta a mi me das miedo! Jajaj

Orochimaru sólo rodo los ojos, pero también parecía divertido por la reacción del menor.

—Descuida Naruto, se parece, pero no es el Ayuwoki.—comentó Jiraya.

Orochimaru se volteó a mirarlo.

—¿el qué?

—nada.

Minato se hizo cargo de la situación como el único adulto maduro que había.

—Naruto, él es Orochimaru-san, un viejo amigo de tu padrino Jiraya, saluda.

Cómo suele pasar con los niños pequeños, el temor fue remplazado por la curiosidad ante algo nuevo, asi que saludó al extraño ya mas animado.

—¡mucho gusto tio Odochimadu!—ya que el pequeño Naruto solía llamar tío o tía a los amigos de sus padres, creyó que los de su padrino no eran la excepción.

Jiraya explotó en una carcajada.

—¡Odochimadu!

Orochimaru ignoró a Jiraya y saludo al niño con un pequeño ademán.

Al llegar Kushina los invitó a comer.

Si, ramen instantáneo, sin ninguna vergüenza.

Minato hizo café.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa conversaban amenamente, Naruto se aburría así que decidió quitarse el aburrimiento haciendo preguntas a su nuevo tío.

—¿tio odochimadu, usted también esquibe libos como mi padino?

—no, soy arqueólogo.

—¿qué es un adquelogo?

—Quien se dedica a la arqueología, y la arqueología es la ciencia que estudia, describe e interpreta las civilizaciones antiguas a través de los monumentos, las obras de arte y documentos que encontramos.

—ohhh—murmuro el niño como si en verdad hubiese entendido algo, lo que no era el caso.

Poco tiempo después las visitas se habían marchado, a Naruto su abue-padrino le dio un peluche con forma de sapito, al parecer le gustaba mucho regalarle cosas así. Orochimaru dijo que solo estaba de paso por la ciudad y que se marcharía en dos días, solo habia venido a hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo y supervisar ciertos "asuntos".

. . . . .

—ese hombre me dio escalofríos —comentó Kushina mientras lavaba los platos.

—es amigo de Jiraya-san, es algo reservado pero no creo que sea una mala persona—la tranquilizo Minato mientras secaba los que ya estaban lavados. Era ramen instantáneo, por Dios, ¿qué necesidad de servirlo en la vajilla de porcelana?

. . . . .

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, alguien entró al cuarto del niño.

El pañuelo con cloroformo ayudó a que ningún ruido arruinara los planes del intruso.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos no vio más que oscuridad, apenas y podía distinguir la silueta de sus manos, pero estaba seguro de algo, ese no era su cuarto y no estaba en su casa.

—mamá, papá...

La voz que le respondió no era la de sus padres.

Naruto no entendió nada de lo que le dijo, eran palabras raras, muy raras; Como un extraño rezo.

Los planes del niño de ponerse de pie y huir se fueron al diablo cuando la sensación de hierro caliente fluyendo por sus venas llegó a él.

No podía moverse ni gritar por mucho que quería hacerlo.

Naruto quedó inconsciente.

Al despertar el dolor había desparecido, el niño reconoció su habitación y pudo ver por la ventana que aún no amanecía.

Saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de sus padres.

—no temas cariño, fue una pesadilla—le dijo su madre cuando le contó lo que le había pasado. Esa noche durmió con ellos, seguro de que aquello había sido un mal sueño.

. . . . .

Es normal que a cierta edad algunos niños tengan amigos imaginarios, pero a Kushina y Minato no le gustaba nada que su hijo estuviera siempre hablando solo.

Cada vez que le preguntaban cómo se llamaba su amigo. Su hijo les decía:

—No sé cómo se llama, y no quiede sed mi amigo.

En una semana dejaron de oír a Naruto hablar solo, eso era bueno, el amigo imaginario había desaparecido.

Pero no fue así.

Solo que a él no le gustaba que el niño hablara tanto, así que lo mando a callar.

. . . . .

Todo parecía ir bien por unos días.

Los Namikase seguían su rutina, Minato iba a la oficina, su jefe Sarutobi lo había nombrado vicepresidente de la compañía así que últimamente tenía más trabajo.

Kushina dejaba a Naruto en el parvulario y se iba al hospital donde era voluntaria.

Debieron ver la cara de ambos padres cuando los llamaron diciendo que su hijo había escalado un árbol y caído de este.

El personal de la escuela lo llevó al hospital donde Kushina se encontraba, la maestra le dijo que no vieron cuando el niño subió al árbol.

Y era un árbol grande.

Algunos niños dijeron que escucharon como se rompían sus huesos. Naruto lloró mucho, según la cuidadora se había roto el brazo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital el niño ya no lloraba, decía que estaba bien y quería volver a jugar.

Su madre lo acompaño a que lo revisaran, poco después llego su padre preocupado.

Según el medico, Naruto estaba perfecto, todo estaba en orden y era un niño muy sano, seguro del susto habían exagerado las cosas;

Eso fue un alivio para los padres.

Pero bueno, las cosas no terminarían ahí, apenas eran el comienzo.

* * *

**Agradezco sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo en tiempo y forna.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de un tipo asiático.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 (El huésped)**

**.**

Cosas muy importantes pueden pasar en dos años, una más que otra.

Para Naruto fueron estas:

1-Descubrir que alguien vivía dentro de él

2-Aprender a decir la "**r"**

Lo segundo no hace falta mencionarlo, obviamente algún día lo lograría.

Pero lo primero, lo primero es muy importante.

De alguna forma él ya lo sabía, siempre tenía la sensación de estar acompañado, pero cuando miraba a su alrededor no había nadie.

Intento hablarle para que le respondiera y nada, Naruto quería saber quién estaba ahí.

Cuando les dijo a sus padres que tenía un amigo invisible que no le quería contestar ellos se rieron. Eso no le gusto, ¿cómo iban a ser buenos amigos si no le contestaba? pensó que aparte de ser invisible también era mudo… o sordo.

La persona invisible sólo le contestó una vez para callarlo.

**"¡¿quieres callarte de una maldita vez mocoso?!"**Eso le había dicho.

Su voz era profunda y aterradora, le dio tanto miedo que decidió obedecer, era como si esa voz sonora dentro de su cabeza.

Pero no sería la última vez que la escucharía.

La segunda vez fue cuando tuvo el accidente en el árbol, ¡vaya que le había dolido!

El solo quería tocar una ardilla, la rama crujió y sintió caerse, al tocar el suelo todo le dolía, principalmente su brazo izquierdo.

Las cuidadoras y algunos niños llegaron donde él estaba y escuchó que alguien dijo que su brazo estaba roto.

Llamaron una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital donde estaba su mamá.

Mientras iba en la ambulancia no podía evitar llorar, le dolía muchísimo.

**"deja de llorar, tu brazo pronto estará bien, solo cállate"** escucho nuevamente la voz de la persona invisible.

Después de un rato, efectivamente el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Sus padres estaban muy nerviosos al principio, pero cuando el doctor les dijo que no tenía nada se sintieron aliviados.

Paso algún tiempo antes de volver a escuchar aquella voz.

Estaba en su cuarto dibujando con crayolas, no había vuelto a llamar a la persona invisible porque tenía miedo de que se enojara con él, aun así siempre sentía su presencia.

Ese día estaba muuuy aburrido, era una tarde lluviosa y no podía salir afuera, mamá y papá estaban en el trabajo y volverían hasta la noche, y Miyumi, su niñera, estaba ocupada preparando algo de comer en la cocina, él le dijo que el ramen instantáneo era más rápido, pero ella le contesto que no era nutritivo.

Naruto enserio estaba aburrido, y pensó que no sería tan mala idea hablar con la persona invisible, tal vez solo un poquito.

—¿estás aburrido?—preguntó el niño a la nada.

Nadie le contestó.

—yo sí.

Otra vez el silencio.

—¿Qué haces cuando estas aburrido?

Nadie le respondía, pero Naruto sabía que estaba ahí, lo sentía.

—¿has probado el ramen? A mí me encanta, mi mamá dice que…

**"eres molesto ¿sabías?"**

¡Por fin le había respondido! No de muy buena manera, pero algo es algo y Naruto no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—¿Dónde estás?—dijo examinando la habitación con la mirada.

**"aquí."**

—… ¿aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

**"porque no estoy afuera, estoy aquí dentro"**

—¿dentro de dónde?

**"de ti"**

Naruto parpadeo varias veces tratando de procesar esas palabras.

—¿de mí? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¿Te comí?

**"Solo cállate"** la voz se escuchaba algo fastidiada.

—¿quieres que le diga a mi mamá que nos lleve al doctor? Si te comí tal vez él te saque, como en las caricaturas, ¡y tal vez nos pongan en los rayos X y se vean mis huesos y…

**"vaya que eres molesto, no, no me comiste. Y no le digas nada a nadie ¿entendido?"**

—¿Por qué no?

**"más humanos que sepan de mi existencia seria molesto. No digas nada si no quieres que me enoje"**

—pero si no le digo a mis papás ¿Quién te va a ayudar a salir de mi?

**"si dices algo jamás volverás a ver a tus padres, y no te preocupes, yo saldré pronto mocoso, después de todo es imposible que dures tanto"**

—ok, no diré nada… ¿durar qué?—después de oír todo aquello el niño ya sentía miedo, se había arrepentido un poco de haberle hablado, pero también sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto.

**"no eres el primer recipiente que eh tenido, y ninguno dura tanto… voy a dormir, ya cállate"**

—¿recipiente? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nadie contesto.

—¡oye! ¡Dime!

—¿Naru-chan, con quien hablas?-Miyumi que había entrado a la habitación miraba extrañada al niño.

Naruto recordó lo que le había dicho esa persona sobre no decir nada.

—con nadie.

—ok, lávate las manos y baja a comer ¿vale?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y corrió al baño.

El tener seis años no lo hacía muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando con él, pero pronto lo entendería.

Cuando sus padres llegaron y Miyumi se fue, todos cenaron y después lo mandaron a dormir.

Naruto estuvo un buen rato despierto tratando de que aquella persona le explicara lo que le había dicho.

Hablo muy bajito para que sus padres no lo escucharan desde su habitación, pero si esa persona estaba dentro de él podía escucharlo ¿no?

—psss… señor.

Nada

—psss… sé que está aquí.

**"duérmete chico"**

¡Afín le contesto!

—Pero…

**"no te callaras hasta que te conteste ¿cierto?"** la voz sonaba fastidiada y adormilada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo un bajito _no_.

**"Ya que… habla."** se rindió por fin la voz ante la insistencia del niño.

—¿Cómo te metiste dentro de mi si no te comí?

**"no me metí, me metieron"**

—¿Quién, cómo lo hizo?- pregunto bastante curioso.

**"uno de los muchos idiotas que quieren quitarme del camino para obtener poder, tal vez hizo un ritual, o yo que sé."**

Naruto no tenía idea de lo que era un ritual, pero le intereso más otra cosa.

—¿Por qué te metió dentro de mí?

**"Eso no importa"**

—¿Y por qué quieren poder?

**"Por qué los humanos tienen hambre de el, para ellos nunca es suficiente; creen poder hacerse de todo lo que ven como si fuesen los dueños del mundo, pero eso siempre los llevara a su destrucción, sus estupidez al creerse los amos del universo los destruirá, de eso estoy seguro. Necesitan entender que no son diferente a insectos arrastrando su miseria con inservibles aires de grandeza."** Ahora la voz hablaba más para sí misma que contestando la pregunta del niño.

Naruto estaba hecho un lío, mo entendió nada.

—¿Cuál poder?

—Naru-chan, deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario y duérmete, es muy tarde—habló Kushina parada en la puerta con una mirada severa, no le gustaba que el niño volviera a hablar solo.

—no estoy hablando con nadie, yo…

"**hazle caso a la mujer. Cállate y duérmete"**

El niño cerró la boca de golpe.

—bien Naruto, estoy esperando, ¿tú qué?—dijo Kushina cruzada de brazos.

Naruto estaba confundido, ¿por qué su mamá no había escuchado nada? La voz de la persona que estaba dentro de él era muy fuerte.

**"ella no me escucha mocoso, solo tú puedes"**

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Le leyó la mente!

**"Para que lo sepas, yo estoy… digamos que en tu cabeza, así que no hace falta que hables, yo escucho lo que piensas"**

Ok... Estaba en su cabeza y escuchaba lo que pensaba… eso quería decir que cuando hiciera una travesura o dijera una mentira, él lo sabría.

**"así es"**

—naru-chan, ¿tú qué?

La voz de su madre lo sorprendió.

—¡nada… buenas noches!—dijo el niño cubriéndose con las sabana hasta la cabeza.

—buenas noches, descansa mi amor—su madre respondió cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su habitación.

"¿me escuchas?" hablo naruto en su mente.

"**si"**

"¿como es que estas en mi ment…"

**"duérmete"**

"ok, pero una última pregunta ¿sí?"

"…**Ya que"**

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

**"….me conocen por muchos nombres, pero solo llamame Kurama."**

"ok, Kurama"

Kurama jamás se había portado tan complaciente con alguno de sus contenedores, pero no importaba. El niño no viviría mucho tiempo.

El imbécil que lo metió ahí, no pensó que era casi imposible que el cuerpo de un humano, y más aún, el de un niño pequeño, contuviera todo su poder.

Le daba máximo un par de años al mocoso, antes de que su alma fuese consumida.

Los humanos sí que eran tontos, meterse con él, era un error.

. . . . .

Pronto Kurama no sería el único secreto de naruto.

El ocultar sus nuevas habilidades también lo era.

Kurama le prohibió contarle a alguien sobre ellas, dijo que no quería a ningún humano metiendo sus narices en su vida, que para su desgraciada era también la de él.

Kurama le dijo que eran debido a su influencia sobre su cuerpo que crecía cada vez más.

Naruto no entendía mucho las explicaciones de su "huésped" pero hacia lo posible para obedecerlo y no hacerlo enojar, aunque se estaba acostumbrando a él aún así le tenía algo de miedo.

En una ocasión le pregunto si podía verlo, y él e dijo que su conexión aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. La verdad no creía que el niño algún da pudiese verlo, nunca ningún contenedor había durado tanto para llegar a ese nivel.

Le había prohibido al niño no lastimarse mientras jugaba, lo cual a Naruto se le hizo tonto, él nunca se lastimaría apropósito.

Kurama le dijo que si llegaba a tener una herida que no se la mostrara a nadie, que desaparecerían pronto y eso solo llamaría la atención.

Sanar rápido era una de las habilidades del niño.

La resistencia física era otra, parecía no cansarse nunca, ni enfermar, siempre había tenido buena salud y mucha energía, pero después de aquella pesadilla y empezar a hablar con Kurama su fuerza, velocidad y energía sobrepasaba por mucho la de un niño normal, por lo que Kurama le recomendó mantener discreción.

Sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos que los de cualquier humano, tal vez se le podía comparar con los de un animal,

Poco apoco podía percibir con mayor claridad los olores, incluso podía encontrar a una persona con los ojos cerrados, solo siguiendo su olor.

¡Como un perrito! Pensaba a veces el niño divertido.

Escuchaba mejor, no tanto como para escuchar a una cuadra de su casa, pero lo suficiente para oír los murmullos de los vecinos o el sonido que hacían las hojas de papel cuando su padre leía en su despacho si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Su vista también era muy buena, podía encontrar fácilmente algo en la oscuridad, lo malo era que demasiada luz le fastidiaba un poco, pero ya se iba acostumbrando.

En la escuela no tenía muchos amigos, desde que lo escucharon en una ocasión hablando solo nadie se le acercaba.

La única que le hablaba era una niña 5 años mayor que él, su nombre era Ayame, era como una hermana mayor, ya la conocía de antes, su padre era dueño del restaurante favorito de él y su madre, servían el mejor ramen del mundo.

Ayame le decía que no tenía nada de malo tener un amigo imaginario, que cuando ella tenía su edad también tenía uno llamado Dodo que era un dinosaurio rosa con alas de arcoíris.

Naruto pensó que ella estaba loca, pero no se lo dijo, ella era su única amiga y hermana de a mentiras.

A veces Ayame le preguntaba como era su amigo imaginario, Naruto le decía que no tenía uno.

Ella ya lo había visto hablar solo así que pensó que solo tenía pena de admitirlo.

Para que ya no le hicieran preguntas sobre eso, Naruto tuvo que aprender a no hablar en voz alta con Kurama.

. . . . .

Su padrino viajaba mucho, decía que necesitaba la inspiración que los viajes y la aventura le brindaba para escribir sus libros.

Por alguna razón su mamá se enojaba cada vez que se mencionaba eso de los libros, a su mamá no parecían gustarle y regañaba al abuelo cuando le regalaba uno a su papá quien se disculpaba y los rechazaba. Minato tenía instinto de autoconservacion.

En una ocasión Naruto le pregunto cómo había conocido al señor orochimaru.

—así que ya no es_ tío Odochimadu_ ¿eh Naruto? Ja ja—cada vez que podía su abue-padrino le recordaba su problemita con la **"r"**

—¡Padrino! Yo ya no hablo así—contestó el niño indignado.

—¿de verdad?

—sí, mira…. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Ves, ya puedo-Decía Naruto muy orgulloso inflando el pecho en pose victoriosa.

—felicidades, chico.

—en serio ¿Cómo conociste al señor Orochimaru?—Naruto ya sabía que había sido ese hombre quien metió a Kurama dentro de él, no entendía por qué lo había hecho, Kurama fue quien se lo dijo cuándo él en una ocasión volvió a insistir en cómo había llegado a su interior.

—bien, pues… lo conozco prácticamente desde que éramos niños, pero no solo éramos nosotros dos, también estaba Tsunade, a ella la veo más seguido, es la directora de la secundaria mas prestigiosa de Konoha, y por cierto es la nieta del primer fundador de las compañía 'Senju' donde trabaja tu padre, el amigo de su difunto abuelo es el jefe de Minato… Bueno, volviendo al punto, Orochimaru y yo éramos amigos desde niños, yo también era arqueólogo en un principio, ¿puedes creerlo? Luego tuvimos… cierto conflicto con unas de nuestras investigaciones; al principio creí que no volveríamos a vernos, yo deje la arqueología y me dedique a escribir novelas de aventuras, para después pasar a las novelas erot… cof cof… pero el desacuerdo que tuvimos no duro tanto al parecer. Claro que como tomamos caminos diferentes rara vez nos vemos. Y dime… ¿Por qué tanto interés en _"Odochimadu?_".

Naruto había escuchado atento toda la historia.

—yo ya no hablo así—dijo frunciendo el ceño—solo me dio curiosidad por que después de que vino esa vez ya no volvió.

Pero si había vuelto, Kurama le dijo que lo sentía cerca en más de una ocasión.

—debe estar muy ocupado en su trabajo, a veces es muy obsesivo je je—le dijo su padrino despeinándole el cabello.

—¿y por qué se pelearon?

—digamos que él quería conservar algo que yo quería entregar al museo, pero nos fue robado por unos mercenarios antes de que tomáramos una decisión. Jamás volvimos a ver esa reliquia. El me culpo de eso.

—¿y que era?

—un libro muy antiguo, la verdad no tenía sentido conservarlo, estaba en una lengua extraña, nadie lo podría leer.

**"ja ja, al parecer ya sé cómo llegue aquí, mocoso" **la voz de Kurama sono en su mente.

"¿ah sí, cómo?"

**"ese libro es uno muy especial. Debió recuperarlo de alguna manera y descifrarlo, en el libro estaba escrito los sellos y procedimientos para invocar o sellar a los demonios y bestias del otro mundo"**

"¿pero por qué haría todo eso?"

**"poder, niño, poder"**

Recordó las palabras de Kurama, '_invocar o sellar demonios y bestias'_, eso lo puso nervioso.

"kurama... ¿Qué eres?"

Aunque no podía verlo, Naruto sabía que el sonreía.

...y eso lo asusto.

**"¿tú que crees?"**

. . . . .

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que hablo con su padrino; pronto seria su cumpleaños número 7.

Mientras tanto, dos hombres habían llegado a Konoha, uno tenía un tatuaje de nube roja en el cuello, el otro en la mano.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes de naruto no pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto.**

**Por cierto, la historia tiene nuevo arte de portada hecho por yo de mi, muestra un poco del concepto de la trama y lo que depara el futuro ¬¬**

**Bien...**

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que le guste**

**o tal vez no.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 (Malum)**

**.**

"¿crees que me compren por fin la bicicleta?"

**"Mmm..."**

"yo creo que si" sonrió el niño emocionado

**"Lo que digas, solo baja de una vez, alguien puede verte y sabes que no…"**

"no te gusta que los humanos se enteren de ti" dijo el niño que se encontraba arriba de un árbol en la escuela, era la hora del almuerzo y el decidió tomarlo ahí arriba, total, Ayame nee-chan no había ido ese día.

El árbol era muy alto, y no parecía nada fácil de escalar.

Miró si no venía nadie, y bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

**"vuelves a interrumpirme y te arrepentirás"**

"lo siento, pero siempre dices lo mismo"

**"¡hmp!"**

"eres un amargado, kurama"

**"y tú una molestia"**

"eres malo, si pudiera, no te invitaría a mi cumpleaños" el niño caminaba cruzado de brazos, con algo de altanería en sus palabras.

**"pero no puedes"**

Entonces dio una pataleta en el suelo a modo de berrinche, Kurama siempre le ganaba en todas las discusiones, eso no era justo.

Volvió a su aula terminando el receso, cómo siempre nadie le habló, el ya no había vuelto a hablar con Kurama en público, pero ni eso quito el hecho de ser el apestado del salón, tal vez el que lo defendiera siempre una niña no ayudaba.

Pero nada lo haría ponerse de malas, mañana seria su cumpleaños y vendría su padrino a visitarlo, su madre prometió hacerle un pastel de chocolate y estaba más que seguro que le darían la bicicleta.

En otra parte, dos hombres se dirigían a una casa donde un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja sacaban una bicicleta del auto.

La pareja entró a la casa, metieron la bicicleta en un armario, y encendieron el televisor para ver una película, él preparaba palomitas de maíz mientras ella escogía lo que iban a ver.

El timbre sonó.

Kushina se levantó para ver quién era.

—¿puedo ayudarlos?—miró extrañada a los hombres de traje negro.

—¿son la familia Namikase?

—¿pasa algo?—preguntó ella con cautela.

—¿les suena el nombre… Orochimaru?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?

Ella entrecerró los ojos ante la pregunta.

—¡¿Quién es Kushina?!-habló Minato desde la cocina.

Kushina no dejaba de mirar a los dos hombres.

Habia varias preguntas, nadie quería dar respuestas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?—preguntó ella ya harta de la situación, Minato llego para ver que ocurría, no eran policías de eso estaba seguro el matrimonio.

—tienen un hijo pequeño ¿cierto? ¿Naruto?—preguntó uno de los hombres.

—llamaré a la policía—habló Minato con expresión severa, no le gustaba para nada la situación.

Los hombres sonrieron.

—no es necesario, lamentamos las molestias, nos retiramos, buenas tardes—dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

—llama a la escuela de Naruto, di que iremos por él temprano—le dijo Minato a su esposa, ella asintió y fue por el teléfono mientras el buscaba las llaves del auto.

En otro lugar, dentro de un auto negro, los hombres de traje conversaban. Uno de ellos conducía mientras el otro leía unos documentos.

—¿crees que lo hizo?

—estoy seguro que no quiso perder la oportunidad después de que se llevó el libro, conociéndolo tal vez lo logro.

—mmm... no estoy tan seguro.

—no debemos arriesgarnos—le contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿al menos están seguros de qué es el hijo de esa pareja?

—probablemente, nuestros informes dicen que vino aquí en más de 4 ocasiones, la primera hace más de 6 años, la segunda hace 3, la tercera hace 2 y la última hace una semana. Obviamente tiene algo importante aquí, y el hijo de esa parejita cumple con las características de los que el utilizaba en sus experimentos.

—supongo que tienes razón, pero el que sea tan descuidado… no debió ser tan fácil encontrarlo, además, todos los demás fueron un fracaso, este es el que ha durado más y lo deja así de expuesto… algo no cuadra.

—sí, pero no creo que dure mucho, recuerda que ninguno dura tanto, aun así, lo necesitamos para el jefe si no recuperamos el libro.

El hombre del tatuaje en la mano suspiró.

—los otros niños eran huérfanos, este no… los padres son un obstáculo—dijo mientras guardaba los documentos en un portafolios.

—sí, lo son—habló el que conducía mientras giraba a la izquierda.

. . . . .

Naruto se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres, ellos estaban muy callados.

Cuando llegaron por él a la escuela se había alegrado mucho, más aún porque estaba en clases de matemáticas, pero ahora se sentía nervioso, ellos siempre le hacen preguntas de cómo estuvo su día, si tiene hambre o le cuentan cosas que pasaron en sus trabajos, pero ahora todo lo que había en el auto era un completo silencio.

"¿Qué crees que tengan mamá y papá?"

**"no me interesa"**

Llegaron a casa, mandaron a Naruto a quitarse el uniforme y lavarse las manos, fuera de eso otra vez reino el silencio.

Mientras estaba en su cuarto pudo oír lo que decían sus padres en la cocina, hablaban bajito, casi susurrando, pero él los escuchaba claramente.

—_quisiera decir que solo estamos paranoicos—_ era la voz de su padre

—_esto no me da buena espina Mina-chan_

—_a mí tampoco, ¿te preguntaron algo más?_

—_no, solo si conocíamos a Orochimaru y cuando fue la última vez que lo vimos… si ese hombre está relacionado con esos tipos ¿Por qué vienen con nosotros? Él solo ha venido una vez a nuestra casa._

—_no tengo idea, le eh estado marcando a Jiraya-san para preguntar si sabe algo, pero no contesta, debe estar viajando... ¿Por qué mencionaron a Naruto?_

—_¿crees que debemos llamar a la policía?_

—_¿y que les vamos a decir? No hicieron nada ilegal, no hay motivo, pero aun así, no puedo quitarme esta preocupación…_

**"hmp! Humanos, solo saben molestar"** Kurama habló distrayendo al niño, se notaba molesto, más de lo normal, su voz sonó mas como un gruñido.

"¿sabes quiénes son?" Naruto tenía miedo, como se comportaron sus padres y el que mencionaran al que lo unió a Kurama de esa manera solo hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar.

**"no, pero puedo asegurar que son otros de la lista de idiotas que quieren poder"**

Poder, poder, a Naruto ya le dolía la cabeza de escuchar esa palabra, si el poder causaba tantos problemas Naruto prefería nunca tenerlo.

. . . . .

La cena estuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, Naruto no sabía que decir; de vez en cuando sus padres trataban de relajar la situación intentando conversar sobre su cumpleaños, pero después de unas cuantas palabras la mesa quedaba en silencio otra vez, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el choque de los cubiertos contra los platos.

La incomoda cena termino y lo mandaron a dormir.

A Naruto le costó trabajo quedarse dormido, seguía escuchando a su padre marcarle a su padrino, y su madre dar golpecitos con las uñas en la mesa. Tenía miedo, pero al final el sueño lo venció.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que se quedó dormido cuando escucho un ruido extraño, hubo un golpe, él se incorporó rápidamente con la respiración exaltada.

—¿mamá?... ¿papá?

Escucho pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras y se acercaban a su habitación.

**"Vete"**

"¿Por qué, qué hay de mis padres?

**"Solo lárgate ahora"**

"No"

**"¡Niño estúpido!"**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Era su madre.

Ella tenía una mano en la boca como reteniendo un grito y los ojos muy húmedos.

—¿mami? ¿Qué pas…

—…_Naruto_—su voz sonó más como un jadeo.

Ella tenía el teléfono en la mano y marcaba desesperadamente. El niño oyó que subían las escaleras y rápidamente salió de la cama y se abrazó a su madre.

Ella aún seguía marcando. Parecía que no había línea.

Naruto no entendía nada.

Kushina miro la ventana, se acercó y la abrió, asomó la cabeza y se mordió el labio cuando vio que era demasiado alto para el niño. Soltó un gruñido y corrió hacía un mueble que empujó para trabar la puerta.

Naruto comenzó a llorar.

—mamá... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y papá?

Kushina lo miró, se agachó a su altura, lo abrazó y le habló bajito.

—shhh... todo saldrá bien bebe, no tengas miedo, mamá va a cuidarte, ¿confías en mamá?

Naruto asintió.

–papi y yo te amamos, y ahora queremos que seas valiente y hagas todo lo que te diga ¿lo harás?

Naruto asintió asustado.

El sonido de pasos cada vez mas cerca hizo que el corazón de ambos saltara.

Su madre lo tomó de los hombros.

—Quiero que te escondas y no hagas ningún ruido pase lo que pase ¿ok? NINGÚN ruido, Naruto.

El niño asintió y se metió debajo de la cama, vio cómo su madre revolvia entre sus cosas buscando algo; Kushina encontró un bate, se colocó cerca de la puerta mientras lo empuñaba.

Ella le hizo una seña a Naruto llevándose el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo que guardara silencio.

El niño cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el mueble cayó, dos hombres vestidos de traje negro entraron, uno tenia un tatuaje de nube roja en el cuello y el otro en la mano.

Naruto apretó con mas fuerza su boca.

¿Dónde estaba su padre?

. . . . .

Naruto habia visto películas; en ellas cuando un arma se dispara hace un fuerte sonido.

¡Bang, bang!

El arma que uno de los hombres disparó apenas y se escuchó, Naruto no estaba familiarizado con los silenciadores así que tardo en comprender por qué su madre sangraba tanto.

La sangre se mezclaba con su rojo cabello, y sus ojos que lo miraban fijamente se veían tan vacios.

Naruto nunca había visto ni olido tanta sangre en su vida y pensó que era un olor desagradable.

Uno de los hombres se puso de cuclillas aun con el arma en la mano y le hizo una seña al niño.

—no tengas miedo chico, solo ven, no te haremos daño—le dijo.

el otro hombre estaba parado frente a la cama a un lado de su madre, vio como sus zapatos pisaban el charco rojo que había en el piso.

Naruto no se movió, apenas y respiró.

Sintió como era tomado y jalado de los pies por el otro sujeto que lo levanto y lo tomo en brazos, Naruto no puso resistencia, no hizo nada.

Salíeron del cuarto y en ningún momento quitó la vista de su madre.

—lo siento campeón, era necesario—Decía el que lo cargaba mientras lo acomodaba para mirarlo a la cara.—ahora vendrás con nosotros, serás un buen niño y no harás escandalo ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto no dijo nada.

—¡muy bien, que obediente!—Dijo el otro hombre mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

Bajaron las escaleras y ahí en el pasillo yacía un cuerpo con el cabello rubio igual al de él sobre un gran charco, rojo, como el de madre.

Olia igual.

**"están muertos"**escuchó a Kurama

Naruto ya lo sabía, no era tan tonto. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Si habían muerto, eso significaba que ya no escucharía sus voces nunca más, ni los regaños de mamá, ni los consejos de papá, no volverían a hacer cosas juntos, no comería con ellos, no jugaría con ellos, no verían películas ni le ayudarían con su tarea, jamás los volvería a ver porque cuando la gente se muere ya no regresa nunca, eso ya se lo habían dicho. Pero... ¿Por qué sus padres?

Sus manos que estaban alrededor del cuello de quien lo cargaba empezaron a apretar la tela del saco.

Ellos le quitaron a sus padres y ahora se lo llevaban. No, no quería ir con ellos, eran malos, mataron a sus padres, por su culpa ahora estaba solo, tal vez también habían matado a su padrino. No se iría con ellos, los odiaba, de verdad los odiaba.

Quería que desaparecieran, que murieran como sus padres, quería que ellos también sangraran, quería matarlos.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, las manos le temblaban y seguían apretando la ropa del hombre que lo cargaba. Quería matarlo, le quitó a su familia.

**"hazlo"**

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar eso

**"ellos te quitaron a tu familia, es justo que tú les quites la vida, hazlo"**

. . . . .

Estaban llegando a la puerta principal, cuando el sujeto que cargaba a Naruto se quedó rígido, el cuerpo del niño ardía cómo si tuviese fiebre, escuchó un ruido ahogado en su hombro donde Naruto reposaba la cabeza, como un gruñido.

Acomodo el cuerpo del niño para encararlo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al contemplar esa mirada de ojos rojos y pupila rasgada. El niño le enseñaba los dientes cual animal a punto de lanzársele encima, las líneas en sus mejillas eran más notables y las uñas que le habían crecido se clavaban en su espalda. Por impulso arrojó al chico haciendo que cayera un par de metros de él.

—¡pero qué demonios!—gritó él que iba adelante que ya había abierto la puerta, entonces vio al niño subir en el barandal de la escalera sosteniéndose con manos y pies, los miraba con esas brazas que tenía por ojos, gruñia enseñando una dentadura con colmillos.

El hombre del tatuaje en la mano suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—todo iba tan bien, campeón, ¿por qué el cambio?—hablaba mientras metía la mano en el saco, no saco ningún arma, el objeto en su mano parecía una especie de medallón plateado, era redondo, y tenía varios símbolos grabados—ahora tendremos que ponernos rudos, niño.

Naruto se lanzó contra el hombre cómo un animal salvaje, el medallón brillo y sintió un dolor en el pecho que lo hizo caer, el hombre se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Te dimos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas por las buenas, chico, pero te hiciste el difícil, esto es tu culpa—dijo mientras se agachaba balanceando el medallón frente al niño que tenía la mirada hacía abajo y temblaba.

–debiste cooperar con nosotros, mocoso–habló el otro.

–je je je/**je je je**– los hombres escucharon dos risas salir al mismo tiempo del menor, una normal e infantil y la otra demasiado profunda para ser la de un niño... O la de un humano.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia pequeño?

Naruto levanto la cara, su sonrisa era demasiado grande que parecía doler.

—eso no los salvara, nada puede salvarlos ahora/**eso no los salvara, nada puede salvarlos ahora.**

El niño se incorporó rápidamente arrebatándole el medallón sin previó aviso, sorprendiendo a los adultos. Lo apretó hasta que se hizo pedazos en su mano, ni siquiera le importó el dolor que le causaba tenerlo cerca; el hombre retrocedió, su compañero sacó un arma que pronto le fue arrebatada y lanzada lejos.

La velocidad con la que el niño se movia era inaudita y su fuerza era intimidante.

Estaban indefensos frente a un monstruo.

El niño se había convertido en un maldito monstruo.

—mierda... debieron enviar a miembros de un rango superior—murmuró uno de ellos.

Después, todo se volvió rojo, completamente rojo.

. . . . .

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando un hombre que salió a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicio llamó a la policía cuando vio la puerta de la casa Namikase abierta y las ventanas rotas.

Cuando entraron a la casa solo encontraron un niño rubio de 7 años sentado en las escaleras con la vista perdida, el pijama azul manchado de sangre, había en sus manos, sus pies, incluso en su boca.

Había manchas en el piso, la pared y hasta en el techo.

Alrededor del niño había trozos de carne con tela adherida, manos, piernas, lo que parecían cabezas.

Y en la casa solo había dos cuerpos completos y reconocibles, el de Kushina y Minato Namikase.

Una ambulancia llegó para atender al niño, al parecer estaba completamente ileso, la sangre no era suya.

El pequeño no hablo ni se movió, solo veía a los oficiales ir y venir, todo se movía demasiado lento para sus ojos.

Sintió una mano temblorosa acariciarle el cabello, pero él no se movió.

– ¿Naruto?– era la voz de su padrino, se escuchaba ronca y apagada.

–…

–¿Naruto?–llamó otra vez, pero el niño no contestó.

–¿Naru…

–Me la compraron-habló por fin el niño.

–… ¿Qué?

–la bicicleta; es azul, tenía un gran moño naranja; la vi en el armario, la puerta estaba rota, ahí estaba, la que yo quería… pero no puedo usarla, papá no me enseñara a montarla, ya no- su voz se apagaba hasta sonar como un murmullo. No lloró.

Jiraya lo contempló, el niño parecía de papel, o de un cristal a punto de romperse, no, ya estaba roto. Lo abrazó cómo si de esa manera todas las piezas rotas pudieran volver a unirse. Él también sentía que se rompería, sólo venía a celebrar el cumpleaños de su ahijado y de repente encuentra todo ese infierno. Quería mucho a los padres del niño, Minato era como un hijo; sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para Naruto que ahora solo lo tenía a él.

La policía tuvo que interrogar al niño ya que era el único testigo; le repetían una y otra vez las preguntas pues lo que decía era imposible.

Era obvio que los padres fueron asesinados por armas de fuego, pero los otros cuerpos que no pudieron identificar no había forma de que el niño dijera la verdad, era imposible.

–¿quiénes lastimaron a tu papá y a tu mamá, Naruto?

Decían "lastimaron" cómo si él no entendiera que habian sido asesinados.

–los hombres que estaban en el pasillo.

–los que están…

–sí… ellos.

–¿Cuántos eran?

-dos

–¿a ellos qué les paso?

–los mate.

El oficial se frotaba el rostro frustrado, sabía que debía tener paciencia y considerar la situación del niño, pero ya se estaba cansando de esa respuesta.

–¿Qué les paso?-repitió frunciendo el ceño.

–...los mate–Naruto hablaba en voz baja mirando el suelo, su padrino estaba junto a él.

Jiraya tampoco podía creer lo que el niño decía.

Primero porque él era incapaz de tal cosa. Segundo, aquello no pudo haberlo hecho un niño. Tercero, no lo pudo hacer un humano.

–mira Naruto, es muy importante que hables con la verdad para que podamos ayudarte. Necesitamos saber que sucedió ahí adentro, se que es difícil para ti, pero trata de ser honesto.

–Querían llevarme, yo no me quería ir con ellos, mataron a mamá y a papá, por eso lo hice–decía con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

Jiraya quería que todo eso acabara, no era justo para Naruto que le hicieran revivir todo eso. El niño debía salir de ahí.

Uno de los oficiales sugirió que lo mejor era continuar con las preguntas cuando el niño estuviera en mejores condiciones, pero su compañero insistió en que entre más rapido mejor, no podían dejar que un psicópata anduviera por las calles.

–Naruto, entiendo que estes asustado, pero ahora estas a salvo, nadie te va a lastimar si dices la verdad, solo di lo que sabes y todo se acabará-habló Jiraya mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del niño. Naruto se apartó de él.

–¡Usted tampoco me cree! ¡Nadie me cree! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Él me dijo que estaba bien hacerlo, que era justo! Pero cuando todo acabo me sentí mal, ¡no estaba bien! ¡Es malo! Y de todas formas mamá y papá no volvieron—lloró por fín el niño.

**"no me culpes, tu querías hacerlo"**

–¡no, no es cierto! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Te odio!

Tanto los policías, como Jiraya miraron al niño preocupados, preguntándose a quien le hablaba.

**"no me culpes a mí, niño estúpido"**

–¡si es tu culpa! Por tu culpa mataron a mis papas! ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo, todo!

**"¿y que ahí del estúpido cara de serpiente?"**

–¡también es su culpa! ¡De los dos! ¡Sal! ¡Vete!

El niño seguía gritándole a la nada tirado en el piso, nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!...

Con sus puños comenzó a golpear su cabeza.

Jiraya no pudo más, trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo, el niño era más fuerte de lo que se veía.

Se necesitó la ayuda de 6 policías para sostenerlo y ponerle un sedante para que dejara de hacerse daño.

–¡que se vaya! ¡Sáquenlo! ¡Sáquenlo! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Al final cayó dormido llamando a sus padres.

Mientras se llevaban al niño en una camilla, los adultos no podían evitar pensar en lo difícil que fue sostenerlo.

Por un momento algunos pensaron que la idea de que él le había hecho 'eso' a esos hombres no era tan descabellada, pero nadie estuvo dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta.

Un especialista que fue llamado para atender al niño dijo que el trauma era demasiado fuerte, que necesitaba ayuda especial, que lo mejor sería internarlo temporalmente en un centro de ayuda para niños con problemas como el suyo para evitar que se volviera a hacer daño o alguna otra cosa.

–mi ahijado no está loco, tiene siete años y acaba de pasar por un infierno–sentenció Jiraya.

–tiene que entender que es lo mejor para el niño ahora, usted lo vio, el niño no está bien, según sus archivos escolares algunos maestros recomendaron que recibiera terapia por algunos insistentes.

–él, no, está, loco.–repitió Jiraya pausadamente y de forma severa.

–por supuesto que no lo está, pero entienda que el niño pasó por un trauma demasiado fuerte, necesita ayuda especial, hágalo por él si de verdad le preocupa.

–yo me hare cargo de él.

—señor, usted es un hombre mayor, soltero, sin ninguna experiencia cuidando niños, mucho menos uno en una situación como la de Naruto, su estilo de vida no es de mucha ayuda, sólo pienselo.

Jiraya no se molestó en responder, ignoró al hombre y dio media vuelta camino a la camilla donde estaba el niño durmiendo.

No, no iba a dejarlo, nunca.

. . . . .

A Naruto lo trasladaron al hospital para realizar un análisis más acertado pues podía tener contusiones internas que se habían pasado por alto.

El grito de una enfermera puso en alerta a todo el hospital.

Venía del cuarto de Naruto.

Jiraya y algunos policías que hablaban con él corrieron enseguida.

El niño no estaba en la cama, la ventana estaba abierta, y era el octavo piso.

El corazón casi se sale de su pecho.

Asomaron la cabeza esperando que no haya pasado lo que temían.

Naruto estaba caminando por la orilla de la ventana continua a su cuarto.

**"¡si saltas te dolerá, estúpido!"**

–¡cállate!–decía el niño con la mirada hacia abajo donde se veía el estacionamiento.

Tragó salivia, nunca antes había subido tan alto.

–¡Naruto!–Jiraya gritó–¡¿Qué haces?!

–me voy de aquí.

**"ya te dije, no morirás, pero te dolerá, si serás idiota, no llegarás muy lejos con los huesos rotos"**

–¡no pienso escucharte! ¡Tonto!

– Pero Naruto, no puedes hacer eso, escúchame por favor.– habló Jiraya.

Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

–¡No! No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a él.

–¿a quién?

–a Kurama–dijo el niño; se arrepentía de no haberle contado nada a sus padres sobre el "_huésped_", tal vez si se lo hubiese dicho a alguien hubieran encontrado la manera de sacárselo, así no lo buscarían esos hombres y sus padres estarían vivos.

–¿Quién es Kurama, naruto? ¿es tu amigo?–Jiraya buscaba distraer al niño, los policías y enfermeras guardaban silencio, no querían que el niño se asustara. En el estacionamiento varias personas estaban reunidas viendo lo que pasaba, y alguien llamó a los bomberos.

–¡no! ¡No lo es!

–ok, ¿quieres bajar por favor?

–me quiero ir–dijo el niño que seguía mirando hacia abajo, ahora había mucha gente y de alguna manera se puso nervioso. Quería buscar a Orochimaru para decirle que todo era su culpa y obligarlo a que le sacara a Kurama.

–Naruto ¿Qué crees que diría tu mamá si viera lo que estás haciendo?

Naruto dejó de moverse.

¿Su madre? ella se enojaría mucho seguramente, siempre lo regañaba cuando se subía a un árbol alto, esto era peor, tal vez no le diría nada, solo le jalaría las orejas hasta dejárselas moradas.

–ella... ella se enojaría-contestó sintiendo ganas de llorar.

–no quieres que mamá se enoje ¿verdad?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–...no–las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

–quieres que ella este feliz y tu papá también porque eres un buen niño ¿cierto?

Naruto asintió levemente.

–...si

–Ven Naruto.

Jiraya le tendió la mano, el niño la tomó y se abrazó a él.

Cuando Jiraya se dio vuelta, miró al doctor que le había dicho lo de la clínica y asintió.

Naruto se durmió pensando que ese era sin duda el peor cumpleaños de la historia.

. . . . .

**Extra:**

–_Ve por Naruto, yo los distraere._

–_¿y si estan armados? _

–_tranquila, tu sólo preocupate por poner a salvo a muestro hijo._

–_Pero Minat..._

–_shhh, se estan acercando, vete ahora, lleva el teléfono y sigue intentando._

–_sabes que no funciona, debieron cortar la línea ¡Sabia que debimos llamar a la policía!._

–_Eso ya no importa, ahora vete._

–_¡No!_

–_Kushina... hazlo por Naruto._

_Ella lo abrazó y al soltarlo comenzó a subir las escaleras._

–_¡Kushina!_

_Ella se detuvo y lo miró._

–_¡¿Que?!_

–_te amo–le dijo él con una sonrisa._

–_¡no hables como si no nos fuésemos a volver a ver, idiota!_

–_si, jaja, lo siento; ahora vete._

_Ella no lo hizo de inmediato, corrió hacia él y lo besó profundamente._

–_también te amo–dijo al separarse._

_Entonces ella se fue._

_Minato tenia un mal presentimiento..._

.

* * *

_**'Malum'**_ **es latín, significa Tragedia.**

**(sorprendentemente no tiene nada que ver con cierto "cantante" de reggaetón).**

**Sí, soy consiente del ser despreciable que soy.**

**No, no sere tan bastarda en todos los capítulos.**

**Por favor sientase libre de dejar sus amenazas de muerte en los comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Año nuevo, capítulo nuevo.**

**Naruto no es mio, ¿no me creen? Pues google los sacará de dudas.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5 (Yoake)**

**.**

Jiraya ya había tomado la decisión de internar a Naruto temporalmente en la clínica infantil. La idea de hacerlo seguía pareciendole desagradable, pero despues del incidente no se sentía seguro de su capacidad para mantenerlo a salvo.

Se suponía que solo sería algo temporal, diagnosticarian al niño, se darían cuenta que no habia nada fuera de lo normal en él y le cerraría la boca al estúpido inepto que se hacía llamar "especialista".

Ese era el plan.

Por desgracia, las cosas no saldrían de ese modo.

¿La razón?

Pruebas de laboratorio.

. . . . .

Había pasado una semana desde la tragedia. Después de los análisis forense los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina fueron devueltos a sus familiares, en este caso, Jiraiya, como tutor legal del niño.

Era irónicamente triste, cuando el escritor se decidió en hacer un testamento tenía claro que le dejaría todo a Minato y su familia.

Y ahora Minato y Kushina estaban muertos y le habían dejado a él lo más valioso que tenían, a Naruto.

El niño no pudo ir al funeral, el seguía en el hospital; el terapeuta que lo atendía le recomendó a Jiraiya no llevarlo pues el niño podría sufrir otro episodio que era mejor evitar; además, él ya los había visto morir,

No hacía falta otro cierre.

Varios amigos y conocidos de los Namikase asistieron al funeral, todos le dieron el pésame a Jiraiya y muchos preguntaron por Naruto, él solo decía que el niño estaba estable.

Nadie sabía casi nada de lo que sucedió con el matrimonio, solo que dos hombres entraron a su casa una noche para matarlos y que el niño lo vio todo.

Las razones eran desconocidas, y lo que ocurrió a los asesinos también.

La policía había sido muy discreta con lo que paso en realidad.

De los presentes en el funeral y que conocían lo que de verdad paso, eran Jiraya y Sarutobi, quien tenía una gran amistad con ambos.

También Fugaku Uchiha, él era el agente a cargo del departamento de investigación de Konoha, e incluso sabia un poco más que pronto le revelaría a Jiraya.

. . . . .

Fugaku conoció a Minato en su juventud, Konoha no era una ciudad muy grande, estudiaron juntos, incluso puede decirse que llegaron a ser amigos; por ciertas razones se distanciaron con el tiempo y tenían años de no hablarse, más nunca se tuvieron ningún tipo de rencor. Cuando se enteró de su muerte aquella mañana no pudo más que lamentarse y sorprenderse, jamás pensó que alguien quisiera hacerle daño y mucho menos llegar a matar a Minato o su familia. Era cierto que al ser vicepresidente de una de las compañías más importantes de Japón tenía una buena posición económica, claro que Minato nunca había sido ostentoso, mas no parecía que fueran tras su dinero.

Y luego esos cuerpos mutilados en la casa y que al parecer eran los asesinos, pero ¿Quién los había matado a ellos? Y ¿Cómo y por qué de esa manera? Era lo que se preguntaba Fugaku desde el primer día.

También le conmociono lo del niño. Era más o menos de la edad de uno de sus hijos.

Según el informe que se le dio de parte de los policías que fueron enviados a la escena del crimen, encontraron al pequeño en medio de los cuerpos mutilados, manchado de sangre que no era suya, él estaba intacto, también decía que durante un pequeño interrogatorio que le realizaron antes de mandarlo al hospital, el niño dijo que los cuerpos mutilados eran de los asesinos de sus padres, y que él los había matado.

Eso era imposible, sin embrago, el niño era el único testigo; también se le informo del comportamiento que tuvo durante el interrogatorio y que necesitaron de 7 personas para someterlo, y despues... lo ocurrido en el hospital.

La cabeza le dolió después de leer todo eso.

Cuando estuvo en la casa Namikase un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. No era nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, ni siquiera creía que una situación asi haya pasado antes o siquiera fuese posible.

Sintió lastima por el niño que había tenido que ver todo eso, simplemente era espantoso; no era para menos que pasará por un desequilibrio mental, ni un adulto podria salir con la cordura intacta de una experiencia asi.

La confesión del menor no era válida, incluso si estuviera estable, nadie con sentido común la creería; tenían que esperar a los resultados de laboratorio y el forense para tener una idea de que carajos sucedió esa madrugada.

Y los resultados habían llegado esa mañana, Fugaku los tenía en la mano.

El ya los había leído, una y otra, y otra vez, esperando que algo estuviera mal en ellos, el mas mínimo error por ridículo que fuera, pues no creía lo que decían.

Incluso se atrevió a ir directo con los médicos forenses para discutir si no habian pasado por alto alguna cosa, una equivocación, lo que sea.

No habia error, las pruebas eran indiscutibles, sabían lo que había pasado, por extraordinario que pareciera.

Y ahora Fugaku tenía que mostrarles los resultados a Jiraiya como tutor legal del niño.

. . . . .

Cuando el Uchiha llego al cementerio, todo había terminado, la gente comenzaba a marcharse, vio a Jiraiya hablar con un hombre que traía a una niña de no más de 11 años que estaba llorando, tal vez amigos de la familia.

Se acercó a ellos.

—Jiraiya-san

Habló Fugaku al llegar junto a él.

—bueno, Ayame y yo nos retiramos Jiraiya-san, lo que sea recuerde que aquí estamos—dijo el hombre que traía a la niña

—sí, adiós, debo atender al oficial, gracias por venir.

El hombre y la niña se marcharon, Fugaku miraba a Jiraiya mientras apretaba con fuerzas el sobre dónde venían los resultados.

—¿en qué puedo ayudarlo agente Uchiha? ¿Es sobre el caso?

Fugaku asintió.

—antes que nada, siento mucho lo que paso, Minato y su esposa no lo merecían.

—no, no lo hacian—dijo Jiraiya mientras cerraba los ojos para después sostenerle la mirada.

—Jiraiya-san, Tengo los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio.

—¿y bien?

—Naruto… el mató a esos hombres.

—Uchiha, si es una broma creame que no estoy de humor para una.

"Esto será didicil..."pensó Fugaku.

—créame, yo también lo pensé, pero no es así; según la declaración del niño y…

—¡la declaración no cuenta, él no sabía lo que decía! Es absurdo.

—lo sé, sin embargo las pruebas de laboratorio no mienten, la sangre que el niño tenía en sus ropas era de las víctimas, también había restos de piel en sus uñas. En cuanto a los cuerpos... encontramos sus huellas en ellos, también hay marcas de estrangulamiento y no son manos de un adulto, tenían mordidas en algunas partes…. De Naruto; revisamos la casa, cada centímetro para estar seguros y no encontramos rastros de otra persona que no sean la de los cuerpos y el niño. Contando su declaración…. Sé que es difícil de creer, a mí me cuesta trabajo hacerlo, pero la única explicación que hay hasta el momento es que Naruto lo hizo.

—….tiene 7 años.

—lo se… también sé que usted junto con 6 policías entrenados no podían someterlo.

El hijo mayor de Fugaku era bueno en artes marciales, a sus 12 años podía noquear a una persona adulta sin problema, pero de eso a lo que discutían, había una gran diferencia, una monstruosa diferencia.

—pero es un niño... ¿Qué pasara con él?—Jiraiya no podía procesar completamente lo que Fugaku le dijo, pero tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad del niño. Todo era una locura.

—dada las circunstancias, obviamente no ira a la correccional de menores, es demasiado joven, incluso para eso… tengo entendido que planea internarlo en una clínica infantil ¿cierto?

Jiraiya asintió.

—tenemos que hablar con el terapeuta que está atendiendo al niño.

—si… sobre esto… no debe saberlo nadie, arruinaría la vida de Naruto aún más, no quiero que…

—descuide, seguiremos actuando con discreción por el bien del niño, incluso con las pruebas la idea de que él lo haya hecho es descabellada y le juro que seguiré investigando.

Jiraiya asintió.

—los cuerpos… ¿saben ya quiénes son?

Fugaku nego con la cabeza.

—no, no pudimos identificarlos, no hay nada sobre ellos en el sistema, quien sea que hayan sido, tal vez nunca lo sabremos.

. . . . .

El Uchiha se había marchado dejando a Jiraiya con los pensamientos hechos una tempestad en su cabeza.

El hombre no hacia mas que mirar las tumbas de Minato y Kushina.

Aún no pasaba una semana desde que el juez lo nombro tutor legal de Naruto cuando ya estaba fallando en proteger al niño.

—lo siento Minato...—murmuró.

Al decir estas palabras sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro con suavidad.

—Es lamentable lo que paso, Jiraya.

Jiraiya se dio la vuelta al escuchar la conocida voz.

—Orochimaru, ¿qué haces aquí?

—me enteré de lo sucedido y quería presentar mis condolencias, seguimos siendo amigos despues de todo.

—hace años que no se nada de ti y dices que sólo vienes a darme el pésame? eso no suena como tu.

Orochimaru sonrió.

—bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que solo vine para eso, en realidad vine por otros asuntos y me marcho hoy mismo, pero me enteré de que estabas aquí y lo ocurrido... ¿Cómo está el chico?

—hecho pedazos como es de esperarse—contestó Jiraya.

Orochimaru metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras leía el epitafio de Minato y Kushina.

_"Aquí Yacen dos amantes,_

_Minato Namikase _

_26 de Marzo, 1980 - 10 de Octubre, 2010_

_Kushina Uzumaki._

_10 de Julio, 1979 - 10 de Octubre, 2010_

_Padres amorosos, amigos ejemplares, excelentes personas._

_El amor que en vida los unió los siguió hasta su último aliento."_

—No vi a Tsunade entre los presentes—comentó.

Jiraija suspiró.

—No está en la ciudad, viajó a Londres para una competencia internacional de ajedrez, estudiantes de su escuela participan, dijo que llegará en tres días.

Orochimaru asintió.

—una lástima que no pueda verla, ah pasado largo tiempo...

—a quién si puedes ver es al viejo, estuvo aquí. La muerte de Minato ah causado un revuelo en la compañía, el consejo lo esta presionando para nombrar un nuevo vicepresidente—dijo Jiraiya con desprecio—No ah pasado ni una semana y ya quieren reemplazarlo.

—asi son las cosas, Jiraiya...

—sigo pensando que debes hablar con Sarutobi, ya pasaron varios años. No puedes seguir actuando como el hijo ausente, Orochimaru.

—pues lamento no pueder sentir el mismo apego hacía él cómo tu y Tsunade. No hay lazos que me unan a Hiruzen.

—El cuidó de ti después de qué perdiste a tus padres.

—pues que amable de su parte.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras. No, Orochimaru no le guardaba rencor a Hiruzen después de casi treinta años, sólo había perdido el interés en él; cruel, peto asi ah sido siempre Orochimaru.

—¿saben algo de los asesinos?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—no, nada, escaparon—mintió Jiraiya.

—ya veo... Una lastima, una verdadera lastima—decía Orochimaru mientras se ponia en cuclillas para mirar mejor las tumbas— que destino tan cruel para seres tan nobles... no los conocí mucho, pero se notaba que eran buenas personas.

—lo eran...—dijo Jiraiya mientras lo miraba con curiosidad—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora Orochimaru?

El hombre de extraños ojos ambar sonrió.

—oh eso es un secreto.

. . . . .

Habían pasado un dia desde funeral; Jiraiya había llevado a Naruto al hotel donde estaba registrado después de que el chico salió del hospital, mientras el niño estaba durmiendo en la habitación, él y Fugaku discutían con el terapeuta.

Pero el niño no dormía, el escuchaba todo lo que decían en el pasillo.

—recuerde que sobre esto, no puede hablarlo con nadie—le recordó Fugaku al psiquiatra.

—sí, entiendo; en cuanto al niño... si es capaz de hacer eso… no podemos enviarlo a una clínica infantil, por el bien de otros pacientes tal vez…

—Naruto es incapaz de lastimar a alguien, lo… lo que hizo, si es que él lo hizo, de lo que aun dudo mucho, fue en defensa propia, esos hombres mataron a sus padres, él…

—los descuartizo, señor Jiraiya, no debemos arriesgarnos, esto ya no solo se trata de un fuerte trauma por la muerte de sus padres, él puede estar sufriendo un trastorno mental, según lo que se averiguo en su escuela, el niño no tenía amigos por que hablaba solo, podemos pensar que solo era un amigo imaginario o lo que sea, pero yo no voy a arriesgar a otros pacientes—sentenció el doctor.

—¿qué podemos hacer, entonces?—preguntó Fugaku.

—obviamente la clínica infantil queda descartada, la correccional de menores también debido a la situación. La única solución que encuentro es un hospital psiquiátrico, aún es un niño pequeño… pueda que con el tiempo lo supere, pero por ahora es la solución más viable. Conozco un hospital, está fuera de Konoha, hay un caso algo similar al de Naruto, sería perfecto para él.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

—¿perfecto? ¡Estará encerrado quien sabe cuánto tiempo! ¿Y me dice que es perfecto?

—entienda que es la mejor solución señor, yo me encargaré de hablar con el juez que lleva el caso para ver si acepta esto.—dijo el Uchiha.

Para Jiraya todo eso era una locura, el asesinato de Minato y Kushina, no saber quién y por qué les hizo eso, el incidente en el hospital con Naruto, que le dijeran que el niño no mentía cuando lo interrogaron y ahora tener que internarlo... Le dolía la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida sintió el peso de los años más grande que nunca.

Fugaku le dijo que había consultado con un profesor de biología de la Universidad de Tokyo el caso de Naruto.

A la conclusión que llegaron era que se trataba de uno de los casos más raros de fuerza histérica del que se tenga registro.

Se sabe poco de ellos y aunque su experimentación es posible, llevarla a cabo sería una grave violación de los derechos humanos, pues consiste en poner la vida de un sujeto en peligro de muerte.

La fuerza histérica es casi tan inusual como la combustión instantánea, la mayor parte de los casos son de adultos que al sentir su vida o las de sus seres queridos en inminente peligro logran hazañas que muchos creerian físicamente imposible, como el de una mujer que levantó un auto para salvar a sus hijos que habían quedado atrapados despues de un accidente.

Las descargas de adrenalina son parte clave de este fenómeno, se cree que los humanos no usan realmente todo el potencial de su fuerza física, incluso los deportistas mas experimentados apenas y llegan a un 80%.

Para Jiraiya tal cosa le parecía bastante rebuscada y fantasiosa, sin embargo, era la explicación mas "lógica" que le dieron para justificar que culparan al niño.

Cuando Fugaku y el doctor se marcharon, el se quedo mirando la puerta que lo separaba de su ahijado. ¿Cómo le explicaba al chico que no volvería a casa pronto?

Pero Naruto ya lo sabía.

. . . . .

El niño estaba acostado mirando al techo como suele hacer cuando esta realmente aburrido o realmente triste.

Pero el techo que miraba no era el de su habitación, no tenía las pegatinas de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad que su padre le había colocado, ni la lampara de luna llena que tanto le gustaba.

Era el aburrido techo de un hotel.

Una parte había temido quedarse ahí para siempre, pero no sería el caso, lo encerrarian en otro lugar.

Temió que después de eso no pudiera volver a ver a Ayame nee-chan, a su padre Teuchi, a Sarutobi-jiji, ni a su padrino.

Al menos le consolaba que él no estuviera de acuerdo en que se lo llevaran, aun asi se sentía triste.

Kurama no le hablaba y él tampoco lo hacía, por un momento pensó en preguntar si lo de la "fuerza histórica**" (no me equivoque, Naruto lo dice mal :v)** era verdad.

Algo le decía que no.

La puerta se abrió y entro su padrino.

Jiraya miro a Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—… ¿Por qué lloras?

—no quiero irme, no quiero que me encierren.

Jiraiya mo entendía como se había enterado.

—Naruto, yo iré a visitarte más seguido, no tardare meses en venir como antes, me quedare aquí en Konoha, solo será un tiempo, durante ese tiempo les demostraras que no mereces estar ahí y cuando salgas, que espero sea pronto, te llevare a montar la bicicleta al parque y pasaremos a comer ramen en Ichiraku´s ¿te parece?

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas.

—¿lo prometes?

—lo prometo.

. . . . .

El juez aceptó el trato, Naruto fue trasladado al hospital 'Yoake' dos días después.

El hospital quedaba a las afueras de Konoha, era un gran edificio, color blanco con un extenso jardín rodeado por un muro de piedra.

Naruto iba acompañado de Jiraya y Fugaku, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlos.

Había algunas personas distribuidas por el lugar, tanto pacienes como personal.

A Naruto le llamó la atención una mujer joven de cabello castaño que miraba las rosas del jardín completam0 inmóvil.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo de paredes blancas y piso encerado.

Al niño le impresionó cuantas puertas de rejas tenian que ser abiertas y cerradas cada que alguien entraba a una habitación.

Una mujer, que parecía doctora, los guió hasta lo que sería al parecer, su habitación, la puerta era blanca, tenía el numero 9 color dorado.

Escucho una risa en su cabeza.

"¿qué te da risa?" preguntó el niño a su huesped. Puede que aun estuviera enojado con Kurama, pero era más su curiosidad, casi nunca lo escuchaba reír.

**"nada que te importe"**

Había una cama a un lado de la ventana por donde se podía ver un jardín, y un árbol, también un mueble para su ropa, un cesto de basura y una repisa algo vacía.

Su padrino había mandado a traer algunas de sus cosas, ropa, libros y algunos juguetes que podían ser permitidos.

La mujer habló.

—Bien, este será tu cuarto, recuerda que no puedes salir sin un enfermero que te acompañe, las visitas son miércoles y viernes a partir de las 8 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde, si te portas bien podrás salir a jugar en el jardín, acompañado, por supuesto. No está permitido que te den ni que tomes objetos punzocortante. Los lunes el doctor encargado, ósea yo, te hará una evaluación. De ser necesaria la administración de medicamentos, solo será la dosis que yo crea necesaria. los horarios de comida son: el desayuno, ocho de la mañana, almuerzo a las doce, comida a las cuatro y la cena a las siete. La hora de dormir es a las 9, a esa hora se apagaran todas las luces del corredor. No está prohibida la interacción con otros pacientes, pero no es recomendable con todos, ¿entendido?

Tanto Jiraiya como Naruto asintieron.

Naruto se acercó a la ventana, aunque no alcanzaba estaba algo alta.

—por cierto, esa ventana no abre, así que ni lo intentes… bien, si no necesitan nada más me retiro, estaré en la recepción.—dijo la mujer antes de salir.

—los dejó solos—habló también Fugaku saliendo junto a la doctora.

Naruto que seguía cerca de la ventana, se estiro un poco más, miro el jardín y después se sentó en la cama tomando uno de los muñecos que habían traído, después sonrió.

Jiraiya también le sonrió, no esperaba que el niño se lo tomara tan bien. Para nada.

—¿se puede saber por qué la sonrisa?—dijo el mayor; le agradaba volver a ver la actitud alegre de su ahijado.

—por dos cosas que antes me preocupaban, pero ya no.

—¿así? ¿Cuáles?

—primero porque pensé que sería un calabozo, como en las películas, y segundo porque la doctora no dijo nada acerca de que no podías traerme ramen—hablaba agrandando su sonrisa.

—bien por ti.

—pero asegúrate de comprarme el de Ichiraku´s ¿ok?

—ok, ok

—Jiraiya-san, es hora de irnos, necita firmar unos papeles en la recepción.—Informó Fugaku cuando llegó acompañado de una enfermera.

—si... ya voy…—dijo Jiraiya, después miro al niño—Bien Naruto, parece que es hora de irme... Sabes que volveré a la menor oportunidad, estaré aquí antes de que comiences a extrañarme ¿ok?

—ok

—la próxima vez que venga te traeré ramen—le despeinó los cabellos, camino hacia la puerta e hizo un ademan con la mano para despedirse, Naruto sonrió y lo imito, después Jiraiya y Fugaku se marcharon dejando al niño solo en aquella habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Naruto sintió la habitación más fría y un poco más grande, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, apretó el muñeco que tenía en las manos y se recostó en la cama con la vista en el techo.

Este tampoco era el techo de su habitación, el de su hogar.

Se levantó, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"parece que si estoy encerrado" pensó.

**"¡Esto es patético, como si no fuese lo suficientemente molesto estar encerrado dentro de ti, ahora te encierran, dejándome a mí, doblemente encerrado!"** habló Kurama desde su interior.

—perdón.—murmuró el niño.

**"¿Qué?"**

—perdón—repitió en voz baja.

**"¿se puede saber por qué?**

—por culparte de todo a ti, tú no tienes la culpa de estar dentro de mí, y ahora estamos encerrados los dos—dijo el niño sin poder contener las lágrimas.

**"... deja de llorar, es patético"**

—lo siento—decía entre lágrimas.

Tal vez Kurama se había acostumbrado al niño, tal vez en el fondo le agradaba, ni él sabia por que le pesaba tanto ver a Naruto así, no creía que le quedara mucho tiempo, había durado más de lo que esperaba, y ahora pasaría lo que sería su último tiempo de vida encerrado.

**"mira, si te callas cooperare para no aburrirnos ¿entendido?"**

El niño se limpió la nariz.

—si.

"**y bien... ¿Qué quieres?"**

—cuéntame una historia.

"**no"**

—¿por qué no?

**"no conozco ninguna, y es estúpido"**

—tu dijiste que cooperarias, además una vez me dijiste que tenías muchos, muchos años—reprocho el niño.

**"¿Y eso que?"**

—los viejitos siempre tienen historias.

**"¿Qué insinúas mocoso?"**

—estas viejito.

**"Para que lo sepas mocoso estúpido, yo no envejezco por muchos años que pasen"**

—¿no?

**"¡no!"**

—¿por qué?

**"el tiempo de este mundo no me afecta"**

—¿Cómo es tu mundo?

**"…está bien, te contare una historia"**

—¿de veras?

**"si, pero deja de hacer preguntas**"Kurama contestó ya rendido.

—¡ok!

**"Había un hombre que soñaba con ser rey, pero nunca lo logro, y se murió, fin"**

—…

**"¿alguna queja?"**

—eres malo—dijo el niño sintiéndose estafado.

"**vámonos**" sugirió Kurama.

—no, le prometí a mi padrino que me quedaría aquí lo que fuera necesario y…

La puerta se abrió, un enfermero había entrado, era joven, tenía el cabello algo grisáceo, casi blanco, y usaba anteojos.

—hola, tu debes ser Naruto, vaya que eres muy joven para estar aquí, yo soy uno de los que atiende este pasillo y estarás a mi cuidado; si necesitas algo no dudes en hablar conmigo. Bueno, te traje un poco de fruta, me dijeron que no has querido comer nada en todo el dia.—el joven colocó la charola en el mueble junto a la cama.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el niño, se le hizo raro que no dijera su nombre después de decir algo que parecía una presentación.

—oh, que descuidado, soy kabuto—le contestó sonriendo amablemente—y recuerda, lo que necesites no dudes en hablarlo conmigo ¿ok?

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, parecía amable.

—ok!

Pasaría algo de tiempo para enterarse que no era así.

. . . . .

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos de Konoha.

Un hombre con un tatuaje en forma de nube roja en la muñeca le entregaba unos documentos a otro que se encontraba detrás de un gran escritorio en una elegante habitación de estilo occidental, habia algunas pinturas y esculturas algo extrañas.

El hombre detras del escritorio leyó los documentos que le entregaron.

—así que esos dos están muertos… ¿no se suponía que les di uno de los medallones 'Shinseina' para que no tuvieran problemas con el contenedor?

—así es señor, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

El hombre se levantó del escritorio, caminó al minibar y se sirvió un trago de whisky con hielo.

—mmm… al menos ya estamos seguros de que es él.

—señor ¿mando a otros…

—no, no hace falta, no creo que dure mucho, concéntrense en buscar a ese maldito traidor de Orochimaru para encontrar el libro… ya debe estar fuera de Japón, será difícil localizarlo ahora que el par que seguían su rastro esta muerto, confío en que no fallarás Jonathan.

—no lo hare, señor.—el subordinado hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que Madara se quedó solo en la oficina, dirigió la mirada a los documentos que le habían traído, entre algunos papeles se veía la fotografía de un niño rubio.

—si Orochimaru lo logro…. No debo permitir que esa escoria se me adelante,

Dio un trago a su bebida y sonrió.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**.**

**Yoake es el nombre del hospital, significa amanecer.**

**Los medallones Shinseina también pueden ser llamados sagrados.**

**Dudo que la explicación de la fuerza histérica sea muy acertada, pero me importa un comino.**

**Habrá uno que otro personaje OC pasajero y poco relevantes en la historia.**

**Sorry Jonathan. (Y Jonathan ya se fue a llorar a un rincón… que patético)**

**Como sea...**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Naruto no es mio, es de Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 (Akuma)**

**.**

**.**

Hay quienes dicen que la infancia termina en el momento en que comprendes que tanto tú cómo las personas que te rodean morirán tarde o temprano.

De niños podemos tener una perdida y esta puede marcarnos, pero eso no significa que entendamos la crudeza del ciclo de la vida, ni que apreciemos la belleza que ese horror lleva consigo.

Naruto había visto la muerte de cerca, la había tocado y saboreado el amargo sabor metálico de esta. Él había perdido no sólo a sus padres esa noche, también un parte de si mismo que jamás recuperaría.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a vivir como alguien roto; era un niño, si, y no entendía muchas de las cosas que pasaban o el porqué le sucedían, pero tanto su padre cómo su madre le enseñaron que sentarse a llorar y sentirse miserable no resolvia nada, que por más que algo duela el único camino es seguir adelante; y Naruto, pese a su corta edad era un experto en ocultar el dolor; lo aprendió con Kurama cuando le dijo que sus heridas sanarian tarde o temprano así que no debía alertar a nadie. Esa habilidad ahora la ponía en práctica con otro tipo de dolor, uno que no podía sanarse, pero podía fingir que no existía... Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

. . . . .

Llevaba largo tiempo desde que lo internaron en el hospital, la mayor parte del día estaba encerrado en su habitación, solo salía de vez en cuando al jardín, pero acompañado de Kabuto lo que no lo dejaba divertirse a sus anchas.

Al menos ya había hecho 3 amigos.

Hana, Ame y Gaara.

Se le hizo muy difícil acercarse a Gaara al principio, mucho más que a los otros dos.

Hana era una mujer de cabello castaño y tristes ojos negros; de vez en cuando se la topaba cuando iba al jardín, ella tenía 27 años, siempre estaba con la vista fija en las rosas como si en ellas encontrara los secretos del universo; era muy amble con él. A Naruto se le hacía muy raro que alguien como ella estuviese ahí; él había hecho algo malo y se puso medio loco… o muy loco, según Kurama, y por eso lo habían internado, pero no encontraba razón para que alguien como ella que se veía perfectamente normal, estuviera en ese lugar.

Se arrepintió un poco cuando se lo preguntó y ella accedió a contarle.

—¿Así que quieres saber, eh?— su mirada estaba perdida en las rosas como siempre, él estaba agachado moviendo con una ramita la tierra. Hana bajó la mirada hacia él y Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras alzaba la vista hacia ella.

—te vez adorable, Naruto; si tuviera mi cámara te haría una foto así cómo estas—le dijo ella con una sonrisa, él solo se ruborizo un poquito. Le daba pena cuando le hablaba así, Hana era muy distinta a su madre, pero de alguna forma le recordaba a ella.

—yo era fotógrafa ¿sabes? Siempre me gusto la fotografía... cuando eres bueno y tienes suerte es una carrera maravillosa, viajas mucho, conoces lugares y cosas sorprendentes, tienes la oportunidad de capturarlos para que otros lo vean, es maravilloso...—tenía los ojos cerrados, como si recordara—también hay cierta belleza en el dolor, la tragedia, el horror... en el mundo también existen cosas que muchos tal vez no quisieran ver. Para un verdadero artista, poder encontrar la belleza en esos casos es… bueno, ya no lo sé. Hay lugares donde las guerras son una constante, todos los días personas mueren, gente pierde a quienes ama y muchos no entienden el porque; yo estaba en uno de esos lugares con mi cámara, tratando de capturar la crueldad del hombre y mostrársela al mundo. Habia... Habia un soldado, le apuntaba con su arma a una niñita, no más grande que tú. No sé qué había hecho la niña para hacerlo enojar. Yo estaba a una distancia prudente, el soldado no me vio, pero la niña si, ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, suplicando con la mirada que la ayudara, pero yo…—a Naruto le pareció que su mirada se veía algo triste o vacía—Eso ya no importa, no lo valió, ni los reconocimientos, las exposiciones, el prestigio que recibí en mi corta carrera gracias a esa fotografía. Yo… yo eche a perder mi vida, esos ojos me seguían a todas partes, y en más de una ocasión intente quitarme la vida y bueno… por eso estoy aquí—lo dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

Naruto no dijo nada.

—Seguro ya no crees que soy tan buena persona ¿cierto?—ella lo dijo llorando.

Pero él nunca lo dudo, ella tal vez hizo algo malo, pero lo sentía y seguía sufriendo por ello. Nunca volvieron a hablar de eso y siguieron como si nada.

Con Ame era más diferente, era un hombre de 30 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, utilizaba gafas todo el tiempo aunque no las necesitara y calcetines de diferente color. Siempre era divertido hablar con él porque le hablaba de sus misiones secretas(a Naruto no le parecían tan secretas por que Ame se las contaba a todo el mundo), tardo un año en darse cuenta que eran falsas, pero seguía escuchándolas, era divertido. Siempre estaba diciendo que escaparía de ahí, que en ese lugar lo tenían retenido para sacarle información secreta que le había dado el presidente de los Estados Unidos, y le decía que Hana era una espía espacial y que no le revelara mucha información sobre el planeta.

—Cómo sabrás mi pequeño amigo—solía decirle,—El mundo se acerca al fín de un ciclo, vendrá una nueva era en la que solo los elegidos podran combatir contra las amenazas del mal y proteger a la humanidad. ¡ja! Ellos creen que no sabemos, que no nos damos cuenta de lo que estan haciendo, pero yo los veo, veo todo lo que hacen y ellos no lo saben, ¡no lo saben!, te aseguro que estaré listo cuando la guerra comience ¡y tú estarás ahi, mi pequeño amigo; estarás ahí!

Naruto solo se reía imaginando.

Además de todas esas historias falsas, el niño sabia muy poco sobre Ame, aún asi le agradaba pasar el rato escuchandolo.

Con Gaara las cosas fueron más complicadas.

Gaara era el único niño de su edad en todo el hospital, tenía el cabello rojo intenso, los ojos color azul verdoso, prácticamente no dormía y se le formaron unas muy visibles ojeras, tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la frente con forma del kanji "amor".

Gaara había llegado unos meses antes que él, pasó 1 año desde que Naruto entró para que se conocieran pues a él no lo dejaba salir, era muy violento, el pequeño rubio escuchó en una ocasión gracias a su excelente oído, a un enfermero hablando con un doctor; por ellos se enteró que a Gaara estaba ahí porque había matado con un cuchillo a su tío, y con el mismo cuchillo se hizo esa cicatriz.

Al parecer se volvió más tranquilo y lo dejaron salir. Naruto tenía mucha curiosidad de por qué había hecho eso, y siendo el niño imprudente que era decidió preguntarle pese que Kurama le advirtió que eso no sería buena idea.

Ok, puede que Naruto sane muy rápido, pero eso no quita que no le duela cada vez que se lastima, el ojo morado ya había desaparecido, pero aún seguía enojado por el golpe que le había dado el pelirrojo, si bien Kurama le había prohibido llamar la atención, y eso significaba no pelearse, nunca le prohibió desquitarse de otras formas.

Después de todo no creía merecer aquel golpe, no es como si hubiese llegado y dicho: "¡oye! ¿Por qué mataste a tu tío?" No, solo le pregunto por qué estaba ahí. ¡Nada más eso!

Naruto aún recuerda lo chistoso que se veía Gaara con la cara llena de pintura azul, (una suerte que hubiera talleres de pintura en el hospital.) De alguna manera se sintió como si estuviera en la escuela cuando lo llamaron a la oficina de la doctora que lo atendía para recibir un "castigo".

Al parecer su doctora, Kurenai, que curiosamente también atendía a Gaara, se le ocurrió que era buena idea y una gran terapia para ambos el convivir el uno con el otro, tal vez Gaara terminaría abriendose más con Naruto, pues no quería hablar con nadie; ella se dio cuenta que Gaara no era tan hostil con el rubio a diferencia de los demás.

Después de eso, los sacaban de sus habitaciones casi a la misma hora, casi siempre terminaban coincidiendo. Kurenai tenía razón, Naruto poco a poco fue ganándose a Gaara, lo curioso es que empezaron a mas o menos llevarse bien después de una pelea que tuvieron, nadie recuerda porque comenzó, le costó mucho trabajo a los enfermeros y enfermeras que estaban presentes el poder separarlos, a dis niños de ocho años...

Como era de esperarse al final Naruto le gano, pero los dos terminaron cansados y adoloridos, le sorprendió un poco que Gaara pudiera resistir de esa manera, aunque claro que Naruto no había utilizado toda su fuerza.

Después de eso Kurenai le dijo a Gaara que había sido una mala idea y que mantendría a Naruto alejado de él.

—No… no es necesario hacer eso—dijo el pelirrojo evitando la mirada de la mujer, quien solo sonrió ante el gesto infantil que no habia visto antes.

Después de esa vez, cuando se veían empezaban a entablar conversación, al principio sobre cosas triviales, y la mayor parte del tiempo solo Naruto hablaba y Gaara negaba o asentía a lo que le preguntara, eventualmente terminaron entablando una amistad; quizá, reforzada por la empatía que sentían ante el dolor del otro y la soledad de ser los únicos niños en aquel lugar.

Gaara le contó a Naruto lo que paso para estar ahí.

La familia de Gaara jamás lo quiso, su padre parecía odiarlo, lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre quien murió en el parto, sus hermanos mayores no se llevaban bien con él por lo mismo; el único que parecía quererlo y preocuparse por él, era Yashamaru, el hermano menor de su madre; eso pensaba Gaara hasta que un día simplemente trato de matarlo con un cuchillo cuando estaban solos, le dijo que no podía seguir fingiendo que lo quería y que él también lo odiaba por la muerte de su madre. Gaara solo se había defendido. cuando su padre llegó y vio todo, no le creyó, nadie le creyó, Yashamaru siempre había sido bueno con él. Su padre vio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Gaara, y ahora estaba en ese lugar.

—Creí que todo el mundo me odiaba, así que empecé a odiar a todo el mundo— dijo apretando los puños.

—Yo no te odio Gaara— fue la única respuesta de Naruto después de escuchar todo eso, a sus nueve años no podía creer que un padre pudiese culpar a su hijo de esa manera, él pensaba que todo los padres debían querer de alguna manera a sus hijo, pero al parecer no siempre era así.

Su padrino venia 2 veces a la semana.

A veces le traía un libro (infantil por supuesto), algún juguete o el preciado ramen que tenía que comer a escondidas de la doctora Kurenai, que si bien no se lo había prohibido, pero era muy estricta con la alimentación y regañaba tanto al padrino como al ahijado cuando los descubría.

Pronto cumpliría diez años, ya llevaba más de 2 años en ese lugar, tal vez y ya no se sentía tan solo como en un principio, habia hecho amigos, pero cada vez que todos se iban y se volvía a encontrar solo en ese cuarto frío, sentía esas ganas de largarse de una vez por todas y no volver.

**"¿porque simplemente no nos largamos? ya me harte de este lugar"**

"no podemos hacer eso, si me voy no podría ver a mi padrino porque me volverían a meter aquí, ¿y qué pasaría con Hana, Gaara y Ame? Si me espero hasta que me dejen salir, podría venir a visitarlos, pero si me escapo no podría volver, al menos eso me dijeron después de que casi le hago caso a Ame y nos fugamos"

"**hmp**!"

"además no creo que pase mucho tiempo, tu escuchaste a Kurenai-san, ella dice que tal vez salga más pronto de lo que creo" lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se desplomaba en la cama.

Era cierto, en todas las consultas que había tenido con la psiquiatra, ella podía darse cuenta que no era necesario que él estuviera en ese lugar, pero contando los antecedentes que tenía era difícil tomar una decisión apresurada.

Y Naruto Pudo haber salido mucho antes de no haber sido por la nueva habilidad que había desarrollado sin darse cuenta.

Fue poco después de su cumpleaños número diez, Kabuto lo conducía por un corredor de vuelta a su cuarto, vio a Kurenai hablando con una enfermera, cuando los vieron, Kurenai le hablo a Kabuto, Naruto guardaba un poco de distancia de la discusión que se le había hecho muy aburrida, vio acercarse a una mujer de cabello negro, venia en dirección hacia ellos, no la había visto antes, ella simplemente camino hacia ellos, pensó que se acercaría, pero solo los paso de largo, la siguió con la mirada hasta que Kabuto llamo su atención para que continuaran, cuando regresó la vista a la mujer, esta había desaparecido por el corredor.

Y no fue la primera vez que la vio. En otra ocasión, cuando estaba en el jardín la encontró parada bajo la sombra de un árbol; el largo cabello negro se movía con la brisa del viento y le pareció que se veía muy bonita de esa manera; usaba un pantalón blanco y un suéter negro.

Ella también lo miraba fijamente, así que se le acerco.

—Hola— dijo mientras se plantaba frente a ella—soy Naruto, ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Ella le sonrió levemente.

— Haru.

— ¿Tienes mucho frio?— el clima estaba muy fresco esa tarde, pero no creía que hiciera suficiente frio como para utilizar ropa abrigada.

—realmente no.

— ¿entonces porque no te pusiste algo más fresco? Después te va dar calor—sugirió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Descuida, así estoy bien— otra vez ella le habló con una leve sonrisa.

—yo solo digo que esa ropa es muy…

— ¡Naruto!— era la voz de Kurenai, quien llevaba tiempo observando al niño.

—Nos vemos luego Haru-san—se despidió mientras corría hacia la doctora.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando Naruto llego ante Kurenai, esta lo miraba de una forma diferente.

—…Naruto ¿hablabas con Kurama?

Hacía un tiempo que Naruto no volvía a mencionar a Kurama a nadie, pues se dio cuenta que nadie creía que existiera y que una de la razones de estar ahí también era por eso. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que se preguntó si Kurama era real o solo un producto de su imaginación como le decía todo el mundo, pero ese pensamiento no le duro tanto, Kurama era real, solo él lo sentía y podía comunicarse con él, pero era real, pueda que a veces sea un poco tonto, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿Sigues hablando con él, Naruto?— insistió Kurenai.

—No—mintió— ¿Por qué Kurenai-san?

— ¿Con quién hablabas bajo el árbol Naruto?— eso lo desconcertó un poco, pensó que ella conocía a Haru.

—Con Haru-san, ¿Por qué?— levanto la mirada hacia su doctora quien lo miraba fijamente, como si lo analizara, ella cerro los ojos, negó lentamente con la cabeza y después lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—ya veo… le diré a Kabuto que te lleve a tu habitación— dijo mientras pasaba una mano por los alborotados cabellos del niño para después marcharse sin decir más. Naruto se le quedo viendo mientras ella se iba, algo no le gusto.

. . . . .

Gaara siempre se preguntó por qué Naruto estaba en ese lugar. Nunca se lo había preguntado; cualquiera que lo mirara diría que era un niño normal, bueno, tal vez no tanto; al rubio de repente se le salían los tornillos. La verdad Gaara tampoco comprendía que tan mal debía estar una persona para que la internaran en un lugar así, sabía que Naruto había perdido a sus padres y que solo tenía a su padrino quien lo venía a ver todos los días de visita, hablaba mucho con Naruto y se reían de sus ocurrencias, a veces también quería sacarle platica a él. En fin, él no iba a presionar al único amigo que tenía para que le contara, a pesar de ser tan joven, era muy inteligente, y sabía que contar algo así tal vez llevaba tiempo, al menos en su caso.

Pero entonces lo ve, hablando solo bajo un árbol.

Tal vez Naruto no era tan normal como él creía.

. . . . .

Un año después la familia de Gaara decidió sacarlo de ese lugar.

¿La razón?

El padre de Gaara había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, la custodia de los hermanos Sabaku le quedo a su abuela Chiyo, quien no creía que su nieto debía estar en un lugar así donde seguro se volvería más loco, al menos eso decía ella, pues el resto de la familia no estaba de acuerdo con tener a un pequeño asesino bajo el mismo techo.

— ¡yo sé que puedes ganártelos a todos Gaara! Ya verás—le decía con una sonrisa el rubio, lejos de sentirse triste por perder a su amigo, a Naruto le alegraba que al menos uno de los dos estuviera con su familia

—Mis hermanos me tienen miedo Naruto, no creo que sea tan fácil—dijo Gaara con la mirada baja; en el fondo le atemorizaba volver al exterior y convivir con otras personas que le temieran por lo que hizo.

— ¡por supuesto que no será fácil! Si todo fuera tan fácil, no aprenderíamos nada de la vida… algo así decía mi papa—respondió el rubio como si hiciera memoria—tú no eres un monstruo, y yo no soy un monstruo, mientras lo tengamos claro, ¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen? Tú tienes que recuperar a tu familia Gaara, si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás, yo sé que si puedes—sentenció Naruto.

—la próxima vez que nos veamos más te vale estar fuera de aquí—dijo por fin Gaara, mientras en su rostro aparecía una leve sonrisa.

Naruto era el primer amigo que tenía, él le hablo sobre sus problemas y nunca lo presiono para que hablara de los suyos; a sus ojos, Naruto no estaba loco, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos podía ver un gran peso y tristeza en ellos.

Gaara sabía que Naruto no estaba del todo solo, su huésped lo acompañaba, cuando le hablo de él, al principio le costó trabajo creerlo, pero nunca se lo discutió por que en su mirada no había rastro de que le mintiera. La verdad nunca volvió a hablar sobre eso. No hacía falta, sea como sean las cosas él lo apoyaría.

A Gaara se lo llevaron una semana despues de esa plática, fue en la mañana y hacia algo de frio.

Esa noche, Naruto tenía la vista fija en la ventana mirando el árbol donde Haru estaba parada, ella lo saludó con un ademan y él le devolvió el saludo, no podía ignorarla.

No podía ignorarlos.

Kurama le dijo que lo hiciera, de lo contrario pasaría más tiempo en ese lugar.

Pero él no podía solo ignorarlos como si no los viera, seguían siendo personas, no importa si ya están muertas.

Porque si, Naruto Uzumaki podía ver a los muertos desde hace poco más de un año.

Kurama le había explicado que cuando una persona muere, el alma se va de este mundo, pero que hay ocasiones cuando estas tienen un apego emocional muy fuerte por algo o alguien, y fragmentos del alma se quedan; No siempre duran mucho pues un alma dividida no puede trascender y los fragmentos eventualmente vuelven a reunirse. Era normal que todas las personas dejaran parte de su alma al morir.

Aun así, Naruto no podía ser indiferente ante la presencia de esas personas.

—Naruto, es hora de dormir—dijo Kabuto a su espalda.

Naruto ya lo había sentido llegar.

El niño asintió.

Poco rato después se apagaron las luces del pasillo, todo quedo en la oscuridad.

Naruto dormía.

. . . . .

En otro lugar, como si en el suelo un ojo negro se abriera revelando el abismo, un portal fue creado dentro del círculo de sangre. Primero fue un enorme círculo en el suelo que poco a poco empezó a desaparecer para dar lugar a un enorme agujero que parecía no tener fin, de él emanaba la más fría oscuridad que se pudiese llegar a ver.

Una criatura con forma humanoide salió de él.

Media cerca de tres metros de pie, solo que se encorvada. Era delgada, casi esquelética; sus brazos eran tan largos que terminaban poco mas abajo de donde empezaban sus rodillas; y no tenía uñas, pero sus dedos eran tan largos y afilados que asemejaban garras. La criatura no tenía nariz, boca u oídos, en su cara solo habia dos ojos de un resplandeciente rojo.

El ser trató de abalanzarse contra el hombre que estaba de pie frente a él con un libro negro en las manos.

Pero antes de que sus garras tocarán la piel, se quedo inmóvil.

—_**Ork Mek Nacet gao tah shah**_ —murmuró el hombre—_**Inemun do inzek mintah yoshava toj nu sierk.**_

La criatura se postro a sus pies con la cabeza baja, y pese a no tener boca, su voz en el aire, Aguda y rota se hizo escuchar arrastrando las palabras.

_**"Zuuh moon sieerk" **_

Orochimaru sonrió.

—el contenedor, destruye el contenedor.

La criatura se disipo rápidamente como humo negro en el aire.

Orochimaru soltó una pequeña risa, lo que tanto había esperado por fin iba a comenzar.

—paciencia, paciencia es lo que se necesita—dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el lomo del libro—y yo, soy muy paciente.

. . . . .

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, era ya media noche.

—Kurama… ¿sientes eso?

"**levántate ahora mismo y sal de aquí mocoso**"

— ¿q-qué está pasando?

Malos recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a él.

**"Naruto, vámonos"**

Eran pocas veces cuando Kurama lo llamaba por su nombre, y solo lo hacía cuando era algo muy serio.

Sentía un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, una extraña sensación de peligro penetraba cada poro de su piel. Fue entonces que corrió a la puerta.

No estaba cerrada.

"¿Kabuto no la cerro?"

Un olor peculiar llegó a sus fosas nasales.

"¡fuego!"

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Entonces que los escuchó.

Gritos, personas gritaban, y el olor a sangre llegó a él.

"sangre"

**"corre mocoso, vámonos"**

"sangre" los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres empezaron a inundar su mente.

**"¡¿no me escuchas?! ¡Corre!**" Gritó Kurama sacando al niño de su trance.

Pero Naruto mo podía irse, no podía abandonar a las demás personas.

—¡Ame, Hana!

Cuando iba a correr para ayudarlos, volvió a sentir escalofríos y pudo escuchar algo como un gruñido. Un sonido que flotaba en el aire y que no parecía venir de ningún lado.

Un holor nauseabundo vino de uno de los pasillos y al girarse vio esa cosa.

Los ojos rojos estaban clavados en el niño.

La criatura habló conesa voz aguda y ronca..

_**"Uz-maaa-key..." **_

A Naruto se le erizo la piel.

La criatura se retorcio y como un lagarto comenzó a reptar por las paredes en dirección a donde estaba Naruto.

Al verlo el niño solo pudo correr.

Y era una suerte que él tuviera una velocidad superior a la de un humano, de lo contrario esa cosa ya lo hubiese alcanzado.

"¡¿Qué es eso Kurama?!"

**"un demonio**"

— ¡¿demon… Ahhh!

Una de las garras del monstruo le arañó la espalda, haciendo que la camisa blanca que traía se manchara de sangre.

El dolor lo hizo caer, sintió que era levantado del piso.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del demonio, quien tenía su larga mano alrededor del cuello del niño.

Los pies de Naruto se encontraban casi metro y medio suspendidos en el aire.

"_**Uz-maaa-key**_..."

La criatura clavó los dedos en el hombro del niño, atravesándolo.

El grito que naruto lanzó al sentir ese dolor quedo perdido entre los otros gritos que se escuchaban por todo el hospital, el fuego estaba arrasando con todo.

El demonio sacó su mano del hombro del niño con la intención de enterrarla en el corazón de este.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano del niño lo detuvo.

Los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto rojos, justo como hace cuatro años.

En su mente y en la de Kurama solo había una cosa.

Sobrevivir.

Como pudo, el niño se zafo del agarre de la criatura pateando la en la cara.

**"¡Los ojos, quítale los ojos y vete!"**

Era una suerte que esa cosa no era más rápida que él, saltó esquivando los largos brazos y utilizando su agilidad logró colocarse en los hombros del monstruos; lo que haría era asqueroso, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Clavó ambas manos en las cuencas de los ojos y con un rapido movimiento se los arrancó.

"¡_**Uuzz-Maaa-key!"**_

El niño se alejó del monstro y los ojos rápidamente después de habérselos quitado, quemaban como brazas, en el suelo pasaron de rojo brillante hasta quedar completamente obscuros.

Por poco y una de las manos del demonio le arrancan la cabeza al estar distraído.

Pues aunque no podía verlo seguía atacando sin parar, repitiendo una y otra vez "Uzmakey" y Naruto trataba de comprender si se refería a él.

**"corre aún puede sentirte"**

Sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió la carrera con esa cosa tras él moviendose torpemente y chocando con todo, pero aun así siendo peligroso.

A Naruto el fuego le provocaba heridas que no tardaban en sanar para volver a aparecer, pero lo que más le dolía era la espalda y el hombro, esas heridas parecían tardar más en sanar.

Podía escucharse gritos por todas partes, y rezó para que Ame y Hana no estuvieran entre ellos, la seguridad del hospital debió salvar al menos a los del primer piso ¿cierto?

Naruto gruñó sabiendo que en su situación no podía ayudar a nadie, sólo llevaría a la criatura hacía ellos, y Naruto no sabía cómo proteger a una persona de algo así, apenas y podía protegerse a sí mismo.

Giro por uno de los pasillos tratando de perder al demonio pero era inútil.

Entonces recordó la ventana de su habitación.

Dio media vuelta y esquivo a la criatura deslizándose por debajo de sus pies, corrió de vuelta a su cuarto entró y se aproximó a la ventana.

El monstruo lo había seguido y se aproximó hacía él

"¡_**Uuz-maa-key**_!"

El niño no perdió tiempo y saltó llevando tras de sí a la criatura.

Los dos cayeron.

Al llegar al suelo sintió varios huesos romperse, pero su vista se perdió en la imagen del hospital siendo consumido por el fuego, buscó con la mirada al demonio y lo encontró inmóvil empalado en un asta bandera del hospital a no más de dos metros de él.

Parecía que había muerto pues no se movia, de repente se disipo dejando humo negro en su lugar.

El niño se recortó la cabeza en el suelo con la respiración agitada, viendo el lugar arder.

"Ame... Hana..."

Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

La noticia de que el hospital Yoake se incendió en las afueras de Konoha no tardo en correrse,

167 habían en el, 113 eran pacientes, 55 eran parte del personal en el turno nocturno.

De las 167

121 no lograron escapar y murieron en el incendio

19 murieron pocos días después en el hospital.

27 están en cuidados intensivos y algunos probablemente no sobrevivan.

Las autoridades no entienden porque nadie logró salir ileso.

Las autoridades no saben de demonios.

Pero en realidad si hubo uno que está sano y salvo, pero por alguna extraña razón quedo en estado de coma, cuando según los médicos no tenía ningún daño que se lo provocara.

Y solo pocas personas saben que sobrevivió; su tutor arregló las cosas para que nadie se enterara de que el niño estaba en ese lugar y asi no investigaran la razón.

Jiraya solo espera el momento en que el niño despierte.

Orochimaru quizá crea que ya está muerto.

Akatsuki ya no está tras él.

Dentro de la mente del chico están sucediendo tantas cosas que le impiden despertar por el momento.

Pero lo hará.

.

.

.

**Nombre**: Akuma

**Rango**: C

**Tipo**: Demonio

**Apariencia**: Criatura alta y delgada de piel arrugada, no posee nariz ni boca pero puede emitir sonido, ojos rojos y dedos largis y afilados.

**Habilidades**: fuerza y velocidad superior a un humano, capacidad para provocar fuego y teletranportarse. (Ambas habilidades tienen un limite muy bajo de uso).

.

* * *

.

**Hola! Gracias por leer, y espero poder subir mucho mas rápido el siguiente capítulo donde explicaré varias cosas de como funciona todo este rollo de Kurama, los demonios, y bla, bla, bla.**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión asi que son libres de comentar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya volvi ._.**

**Naruto pertenece al autor del manga, Itachi... digo Kishimoto :v**

**Ya me fui .-.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 (Tamashī no sho)**

.

.

— ¿pudiste confirmarlo Kabuto?

—lo hice, señor; al parecer el contenedor murió, su nombre no aparece en la lista de sobrevivientes.

Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado— ¿te digo algo, mi joven aprendiz? …estoy seguro de que sigue vivo.

—pero… eso no es posible… ya le dije que…

—shhhh…—lo silenció el pelinegro llevando un dedo a sus labios de forma condescendiente— Jiraya está jugando bien sus cartas, es intuitivo; tal vez aún no sepa nada sobre Akatsuki o lo que le hice a su adorado ahijado, pero seguro sospecha algo; tantos desastre alrededor del niño… Es obvio que lo quiere proteger, por eso lo oculta. Pero bueno... el niño ya no es de mi interés, ya conseguí lo que quería de él, si vive o muere me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿entonces porque envió al akuma (demonio) para matarlo?—preguntó el más joven.

—si el chico sobrevivía me ayudaba a confirmar algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que la conexión entre su alma y la que selle dentro de él es permanente… te lo explicare: si el niño moría antes de que su alma quedará ligada a la de la criatura, el sello se rompería,el "huésped" se liberaría y volvería a donde pertenece, lo que necesitamos es que se quede y no vuelva a tomar su sitio. Pero de lograrse la conexión, ahora, si el niño muere él huésped morirá con él, y si el niño vive, de todas formas no puede salir, está encerrado dentro del chico, así que no interferirá en mis planes.

—ya veo…

—Además, no tengo interés en empezar una cacería de brujas, Akatsuki ya se estará encargando de eso por mi en algún momento.

**En un hospital de Konoha, 3 días después del incendio…**

— ¿aún no despierta?— preguntó Fugaku Uchiha al entrar al cuarto de hospital donde Jiraiya vigilaba a un inconsciente Naruto.

—no, aun no…— contestó el hombre mayor dejando escapar un pesado suspiro— no sé cómo pudo pasar esto; el que se haya salvado es prácticamente un milagro… pero no entiendo por qué no reacciona, los médicos dicen que no tiene absolutamente nada.

Fugaku asintió.

—los paramédicos que lo trajeron dijeron que tenía una herida leve en la espalda, pero una un poco profunda en el hombro, también dijeron que podía tener algunos huesos rotos debido a la caída.

Jiraiya dejó de mirar al niño para encarar al otro hombre.

—pues… los médicos me dijeron que estaba perfectamente bien, solo inconsciente…—dijo.

El Uchiha se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba el niño que parecía dormir, con una mano bajó un poco la bata de hospital para descubrir el hombro del chico.

Apenas y había una leve cicatriz, casi imperceptible a simple vista.

—lo ves, te dije que no tenía nada— dijo el tutor.

—debe haber un error, yo… yo vi la herida, era lo suficientemente profunda como para tardar semanas en cicatrizar, esto es muy extraño…

—lo sé, me entregaron la ropa que traía ese día… estaba manchada de sangre.

—…

—…

Hubo un silencio incómodo que el Agente rompió.

—…según los reportes de Kurenai-san, él podía dejar el hospital…

— ¿Qué dice?—pregunto Jiraiya.

—Que si el niño despierta, será decisión suya si quiere volver a internarlo o no, claro que aun así recibiría terapia cada cierto tiempo.

A Jiraya se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara, después de tanta angustia al fin una buena noticia.

—la doctora Yuhi dijo que no tenía ningún problema en seguir atendiendo a Naruto.

— ¿Yuhi Kurenai está bien?

—Sí, ella no se encontraba ese día. Fue una suerte que sobreviviera, lo que pasó en ese lugar es un misterio, aun no encontramos la causa que provocó el fuego… Naruto fue bastante afortunado en sobrevivir a eso, murieron demasiadas personas, el fuego consumió casi por completo ese lugar, al estar tan alejado de la ciudad fue casi imposible que los bomberos llegaran a tiempo, apenas y lograron salvar a algunas personas del primer piso.

— ¿Cómo fue que pudieron salvar a mi ahijado? El estaba en el segundo.

—no lo hicieron… él ya estaba afuera del hospital cuando llegaron.

La habitación se hundió nuevamente en un incómodo silencio.

—creo que lo mejor será que me retire… hasta luego Jiraya.

El mayor asintió.

Una vez que Fugaku se había marchado, la mirada de Jiraya estaba clavada en el niño aún inconsciente.

Por su mente pasaban tantas cosas, los extraños eventos que ocurrían alrededor de Naruto le inquietaban demasiado, tenía una fuerte corazonada de que había algo más detrás de todo esto, incluso intuía que Naruto lo sabía.

"Cuando despierte, y más vale que sea pronto, tendremos una larga platica Naruto" pensó. "tal vez lo mejor sea alejarnos un tiempo de Konoha..." después de pensar eso, salió de la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo del niño, mas no su mente.

. . . . .

Naruto caminaba aferrado a las paredes de lo que parecía un gran corredor, no veía casi nada, lo cual lo extraño pues él tenía una excelente visión. Poco a poco empezó a visualizar una luz rojiza que venía del interior de un cuarto, estando ahí adentro se dio cuenta era más más grande de lo que le parecía al principio, no alcanzaba a distinguir que tanto, pero era un lugar enorme; la luz que había visto no estaba.

"Kurama… ¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto mentalmente, pero no consiguió respuesta.

"¿kurama? Responde… por favor"

nada.

—Kurama… háblame…—dijo casi en un susurro. Tenía miedo— ¿Dónde estoy?

Algo frente a él empezó a moverse, no podía distinguirlo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que sea lo que sea, era enorme.

realmente enorme.

Fue entonces que volvió a ver la luz de hace unos momentos, pero no era solo una, sino dos, dos grandes círculos que resplandecían en la oscuridad, Naruto sintió que el corazón casi se le salía del pecho al darse cuenta de que eran ojos, ojos enormes y lo estaban mirándolo fijamente.

La impresión lo hizo caer sentado, gritó y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando lo escuchó.

— **¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso?**

— ¿Kurama?—el chico se giró bastante sorprendido, esa era su voz, y provenía de donde estaba "eso".

—**deja de ser ridículo y acércate.**

El chico difícilmente obedeció. El lugar se empezó a iluminar un poco, y empezó a ver las cosas con más nitidez, frente a él se encontraba una gran reja, dentro de la reja se podía distinguir una criatura de gran magnitud, era un zorro enorme con nueve colas que se mecían de manera espectral. Sus garras eran más grandes que el chico.

—k-Kurama… ¿eres tú?—aunque él ya sabía que Kurama no era nada parecido a un humano, jamás imaginó toparse con algo así.

El zorro solo sonrió mostrando la hilera de afilados colmillos. Naruto pensó que de lo único que le serviría sería de mondadientes si aquella bestia intentaba devorarlo.

— **¿No me digas que tienes miedo, mocoso?**—se burló el zorro.

—p-por… ¡por supuesto que no! S-solo estoy… sorprendido, ¡si, eso!—dijo tratando inútilmente de ocultar los nervios que le provocaba estar cerca del zorro—Kurama… ¿Porque puedo verte? Una vez dijiste que esto no pasaría… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué fue esa cosa que nos atacó? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Por qué hace rato que te llame no contestaste? ¿Cuando…

La criatura lo calló.

—**Vamos por partes mocoso, ni yo mismo imaginé que esto pudiese llegar a pasar; creí que sería igual que en los demás casos, que tu no durarías lo suficiente para llegar a hacer la conexión… estamos dentro de un plano mental… dentro de tu cabeza, para que entiendas, aquí tu y yo tenemos un cuerpo físico lo que me impide leer tus pensamientos.**

—Cuándo decías que no creías que duraría… ¿querías decir que yo no viviría mucho tiempo?

—**así es.**

—…Hace tiempo que lo suponía, pero... ¿Por qué?

—…**como ya te lo he dicho, tú no has sido el primero, como tú hubo varios, pero ninguno duraba tanto; dos almas en un solo cuerpo no pueden permanecer juntas por mucho, al final una devora a la otra. El alma humana es demasiado susceptible y frágil, esa es la que sale perdiendo. Al principio los rituales se hacían con adultos, pero no duraban más de 2 años, sus almas son más fáciles de corromper, después se trató de hacer con niños, estos duraban más tiempo, pero nunca más de siete años, sus almas no estaban corrompidas pero eran más frágiles y sensibles al dolor. Tu duraste más tiempo que cualquiera, Naruto.**

El chico sabía que era raro escuchar a Kurama hablar tanto, por lo que todo lo que decía debía ser muy importante— Kurama… ¿aún así moriré?

—**al menos no por mi causa… al parecer tu alma y la mía están ligadas, si tú vives, yo viviré, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo.**

—aun no entiendo… ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? ¿Cómo Orochimar…

—**cállate... eres molesto. ¿recuerdas… la historia que te conté?**—Kurama al parecer estaba fastidiado por tener que recordar eso.

— ¿el hombre que quería ser rey, pero no lo logró, y murió?… jamás se me olvidara que me viste la cara—le reprocho el niño que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la criatura.

— **¡esa no idiota! ¡La otra! La que me hiciste contarte poco después cuando descubriste lo de la muerta y le contaste al otro mocoso de mi.**

—ohhh ¡esa! si… tampoco me gusto, tu solo te sabes historias feas o tristes—dijo el niño cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

— **¿la recuerdas?**

—sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—**que es más que solo una historia…**

**. . . . . **

**-¡Flashback no jutsu!-**

Naruto estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Haru era un fantasma?

"¿p-por eso es que Kurenai-san se sorprendió y me miró de esa manera?"

**"así es"**

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de hablar con ella frente a todos?!"

**"estaba dormido cuando pasó, desperté cuando te estabas despidiendo de la muerta"**

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué puedo verla? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Veré más?"

El rubio estaba bastante asustado, el siempre, SIEMPRE, le había tenido mucho miedo a todo a lo que fantasmas se refiere, y ahora Kurama le sale con eso.

¿Acaso era posible tener tanta mala suerte?

**"sí, verás otros. Cuando una persona muere, su alma parte de este mundo, por lo general y en la mayoría de los casos cuando una persona tiene un gran apego emocional por algo o alguien, no quiere abandonarlo tan rápido, y un fragmento del alma queda aquí, pero a diferencia de lo que los humanos creen de que un espíritu puede estar atormentado durante siglos… es solo una tontería, el alma no puede trascender si no está completa por lo que no dura mucho en volver a completarse, mínimo un día, máximo una década".**

"¿Estás diciendo q-que… puede que vea fantasmas… a d-diario?

**"sí"**

Naruto tragó grueso.

**"debes aprender a diferenciar a los vivos de los muertos para evitarte problemas como el de hoy"**

"¿Cómo?"

**"ellos no tienen olor ni un cuerpo sólido, además todos tenemos una energía vital que nos rodea, no sé si algún día logres verla, pero recuerda que los muertos no la tienen"**

Naruto solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza… vería fantasmas, su peor pesadilla.

Después de esa plática con Kurama, ya no quería salir de su habitación, tenía miedo de toparse con uno

A veces miraba a Haru desde la ventana, y al principio le tenía miedo, después se preguntaba qué era lo que la retenía, a veces ella lo miraba y le hacía "hola" con la mano.

Pocos días después se acostumbró, comprendió que no querían llevarse su alma ni atormentarlo de ningún modo, solo eran personas que aún no estaban listas para irse, incluso se preguntó si sus padres seguían en casa, si aún no querían dejarlo, y si viera a sus padres definitivamente no se asustaría.

Su miedo se esfumó al pensar eso.

El problema era que aunque podía distinguir a los vivos de los muertos, (los cuales no eran muchos pues estaban en un lugar muy apartado) se le hacía difícil ignorarlos.

Naruto estaba en verdad deprimido por eso, pues eso solo hacía que de verdad pensaran que estaba loco.

Pensó que lo mejor era hablar con alguien más que no fuera Kurama sobre sus problemas, dudaba que le creyera pero de todos modos al estar internado en ese lugar su salud mental ya era muy cuestionada.

—Gaara… ¿puedo hablar contigo?—le dijo un día al pelirrojo mientras estaban en el jardín.

— ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

Naruto asintió, los dos caminaron hacía el árbol donde a veces se aparecía Haru.

—sé que creerás que estoy loco… pero

—ya lo creo.—dijo serio el pelirrojo.

— ¡déjame terminar!

—…

—Bueno…—se aclaró la garganta— yo tengo… algo… en mi cabeza… ¡no me refiero a que pienso algo!

—eso es seguro…

—esto es serio, Gaara… ¿Por qué tenías que escoger este día para hacerte el chistosito?—en realidad le agradaba que Gaara haya cambiado tanto desde que lo conoció (suspiro) —veras yo…

Y empezó a narrarle todo.

— ¿y qué piensas?

—pues creí que yo tenía más razones para estar aquí… pero tú me ganas por mucho.

— ¡Gaara, te digo que es serio!—Naruto no sabía que lo irritaba más, que el pelirrojo estuviera tan serio mientras hacía sus bromas, o pensar que estaba serio porque no bromeaba.

Gaara le puso una mano en el hombro.

—eres mi primer y único amigo… sea lo que sea, sabes bien que te poyo.

Naruto solo sonrió, tal vez Gaara no le creía del todo, pero lo apoyaba y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora.

Ese día Kurama estaba bastante molesto con él, pues claro que siempre le había dicho que no contara el secreto a nadie.

Kurama se dijo a sí mismo que el mocoso solo era un niño estúpido y sentimental, y se le pasó el enojo, claro que había regañado al niño por haberlo hecho pese a sus advertencias, y le dijo cosas que a Naruto le dolía escuchar y al final lo hicieron llorar.

Nota mental de Kurama:

"Nunca le recuerdes a un niño traumatizado como murieron sus padres, y el cómo mató a dos personas"

Naruto casi nunca lloraba, exceptuando cuando murieron sus padres y llego ahí, siempre mantenía una cara alegre, incluso si estaba triste.

**"¿quieres dejar de llorar? Te he dicho que es patético"**

— ¡Déjame!—gritó el chico mientras escondía la cara en sus rodillas.

**"Te he dicho que eso me fastidia"**

—para lo que me importa.

**"¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para que te calles?!"**

Naruto sorbió la nariz—pídeme perdón

**"¡Hmp!... Yaaa, perdón…"**

—Y… cuéntame una historia, hace mucho que no escucho una —dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

**"no"**

Naruto se puso a llorar más fuerte.

**"está bien, tú ganas, mocoso… había un hombre que quería…**

— ¡Esa ya me la sé! Además ni siquiera cuenta como historia, dime otra.

**"no conozco ninguna"**

—Debe haber una, si no, invéntala.

**"está bien conozco una, ¡pero que te quede claro que es la última vez que hacemos esto, porque yo no soy tu nana!"**

—ok, cuéntamela**.**

Kurama empezó:

_**Se dice que hace miles de años, cuando los seres del mundo espiritual aun podían entrar a este mundo, un espíritu llegó accidentalmente, nadie sabe exactamente como lo hizo.**_

_**Este espíritu, que nunca había oído hablar de los humanos, quedó fascinado cuando vio uno por primera vez, al punto de enamorarse; el humano era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del rey de esas tierras y puesto que el espíritu tenía forma de mujer joven y hermosa, el príncipe quedó encantado con ella, los dos se enamoraron, ignorantes de las diferencias que tenían el uno del otro**_**.**

_**El príncipe la llevó ante su padre para que le concediera el permiso de contraer matrimonio.**_

_**El rey que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pues veía al espíritu como un monstruo, un ser que traería la desgracia como contaban las viejas leyendas de su pueblo. **_

_**El rey no mostró esto, dijo que daría su bendición solo si ella volvía a su mundo, que si dentro de un año aun amaba a su hijo, y él a ella, podían estar juntos.**_

_**El príncipe y el espíritu aceptaron, seguros de pasar la prueba impuesta por el rey.**_

_**Ella volvió a su mundo y él se quedó esperándola.**_

_**El príncipe la esperó un año, y ella no volvió, aún así la espero un poco más, y ella no volvió. Al resignarse después de cinco años su padre lo hizo comprometerse con otra mujer y el acepto, pues estaba seguro de que ella ya no volvería.**_

— ¿Pero por qué ella no volvió? ¿Qué no lo amaba?

**"cállate mocoso, o dejo de contarte"**

—ok, ok, continua…

_**El espíritu si volvió al plazo de un año.**_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No que ella no había vuelto?

**"shhh"**

_**Cómo decía, ella volvió en un año, pero no encontró al príncipe ¿la razón? El rey sabía por antiguas leyendas que el tiempo en ambos mundos era muy diferente, el príncipe la esperó cinco años en su mundo y ella volvió lo que era un año en su mundo. ¿Por qué no se encontraron?**_

_**Por qué el año que ella tardo, en la tierra habían pasado cerca de cien.**_

_**tanto el rey como el príncipe estaban muertos para entonces.**_

_**Al darse cuenta del engaño, desconsolada y cegada por la tristeza, robo el Tamashī no sho (libro de almas) que se encontraba en el mundo espiritual, tenía la intención de traer a su amante a la vida pero…**_

— ¿pero qué? No te quedes callado dímelo…

_**Pero no podía hacerlo en el mundo espiritual pues ahí no había muerto el príncipe, así que volvió al mundo humano.**_

— ¡¿lo logro?! ¿De verdad lo hizo?

**"shhhh"**

_**Si ella lo hizo, pero desconocía algo, el alma de él ya había trascendido, su alma no podía volver.**_

_**Lo que ella convocó fue un cuerpo poseído.**_

_**No era él, pero ella no se dio cuenta, estaba cegada por la alegría que le daba tenerlo de vuelta, ella iba a devolver el libro al mundo espiritual antes de que se dieran cuenta…**_

— ¿iba?

_**Él la mató antes de que pudiera hacerlo, aquello que había poseído el cuerpo de su amante quiso quedarse con el libro y usarlo para su beneficio.**_

_**Los espíritus que lo protegían al darse cuenta del robo fueron por el libro, desconocían la aventura que tuvo el espíritu femenino en el mundo humano, ella nunca se lo contó a nadie por miedo a ser juzgada, así que no sabían lo que les esperaba al llegar a este mundo. El poseedor del libro ya no era humano, ellos no lo sabían y se confiaron, lo que le costó la vida.**_

— ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué?

_**Al final otros volvieron a intentar quitárselo sabiendo ya a que se enfrentaban, y lo lograron, también se encargaron de eliminarlo pero…**_

— ¡¿pero qué?!

**"shhh, en serio eres impaciente"**

—es que te gusta dejar en suspenso.

_**Bueno, se dice que él hizo una copia del libro, la cual nunca pudieron encontrar.**_

_**también que debido a ese incidente se cortaron todos los lazos en ambos mundos**_**. **_**Los humanos lo olvidaron, y solo lo pueden recordar cómo un mito.**_

—y el príncipe… ¿Que era? ¿Qué fue lo que se apoderó de su cuerpo?

**"Un demonio."**

—…

—…

— ¿ya se acabó? ¿Y el final felíz? ¡No tuvo final feliz! ¿Por qué tus historias nunca tienen final feliz**?**

**"Lamento decirte que no todas las historias acaban bien, niño"**

**-Fin del flashback no jutsu!-**

**. . . . .**

Naruto miro a Kurama.

— ¿el libro de esa historia… es el que tiene Orochimaru?

—la copia hecha por el príncipe poseído.

—sigo sin entender… ¿que eres? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?

El rubio seguía sin comprender bien, después de todo solo era un niño.

—el mundo espiritual existe ¿cierto?

—**No solo el mundo espiritual, son en total cinco mundos, si así quieres llamarlos.**

— ¿cinco?

—**fue el padre celestial quien los separó, y colocó 9 guardianes para proteger la barrera que había entre ellos.**

**El primer mundo es donde tú vives, el mundo humano; el segundo el mundo espiritual, no es muy diferente al primero, es más, se podría decir fueron uno solo en un principio, pero al final se dividió cuando humanos y criaturas espirituales no podían coexistir.**

**El tercero, inframundo, este se encuentra en medio de los otros, en el entran todas las almas de los que han muerto, tanto del mundo espiritual como del humano.**

—Todos… ¿nos vamos al inframundo?—pregunto Naruto algo asustado.

—**sí, pero no te hagas ideas erróneas, en ese mundo es donde el alma es purificada para que trascienda, el alma es dividida en dos, la parte pura se va al cuarto lugar y el lado impuro al quinto.**

—el cuarto y el quinto mundo… son el cielo y el infierno ¿cierto?—ya estaba entendiendo un poco.

—**si así quieres llamarlos, sí, pero para ser exactos son el mundo Puro y el Impuro, muy simple.**

—entonces cuando morimos… una parte se va al infierno?

—**algo parecido, pero no, no es la persona en sí la que llega al infierno, cada persona es acechada por un demonio que trata de apoderarse de su alma, es el demonio el que vuelve a ese lugar.**

— ¿entonces las personas no van al infierno?

— **Mundo Impuro, ¿y si te digo que fastidiarme es boleto gratis para ese lugar te portaras mejor? **

**Naruto decidió que era mejor no saber.**

— ¿Kurama, que eres? ¿Por qué te sellaron dentro de mí?

—**te dije, el padre celestial colocó nueve guardianes para proteger la barrera que hay entre los mundos, yo soy uno de los nueve guardianes. el por qué estoy aquí sellado en tu interior, es porque si uno de los guardianes falta, la barrera se debilita.**

— ¿Por qué Orochimaru haría eso?

—**él no es el único que quiere eso, hubo muchos antes que él que buscaban lo mismo, tratando de sellar a los guardianes para dejar la barrera desprotegida. ¿La razón? Como te lo he repetido varias veces… poder, inmortalidad, teniendo en sus manos el libro capaz de invocar y controlar a los demonios, pueden someter al mundo. En el mundo espiritual eso es casi imposible, sus habilidades y al tener el libro original es suficiente para defenderse… pero el mundo humano está propenso a caer.**

— ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—**los demonios solo quieren alimentarse de las almas. Dime, Naruto, ¿que haría un humano normal si se encontrara con una criatura como la que te atacó?**

—…

—**tú ya no eres un humano normal, tu alma está ligada a la mía... Orochimaru aún no tiene el poder para romper completamente la barrera, solo la ha debilitado, mis hermanos no permitirán que en mi ausencia eso pase, ahora esa serpiente solo puede invocar demonios insignificantes.**

— ¿insignificantes?… ¡¿esa cosa casi me mata y dices que era insignificante?!

—…**.si**

El chico se dejó caer al suelo impotente.

—**Naruto… te diré esto solo una vez, aun eres un mocoso, pero necesito que en este momento te conviertas en un hombre y me respondas con sinceridad… ¿quieres quedarte sin hacer nada, o vas a ayudarme? Encerrado o no mi deber es proteger los mundos de los demonios.**

— ¿cómo podría ayudarte? Yo…

—**todos los que buscan sellarme a mí, o a mis hermanos creen que estamos encerrados por completo como lo dice su estúpido libro, nosotros somos criaturas que han existido más allá de lo que los espíritus conocen. Ellos creen que una vez permanente el sello, somos inútiles… pero mi poder sigue aquí, fluyendo a través de ti, yo seguiré protegiendo la barrera… así qué te vuelvo a preguntar mocoso… ¿vas a ayudarme?**

—creí que solo lo dirías una vez.

— **¿quieres que te devore?**

—eres muy cruel, amargado y aterrador para ser un guardián.

—**no tientes a tu suerte cachorro…**

Naruto que seguía sentado en el suelo se puso de pie apretando los puños.

—Esas personas me han quitado mucho, demasiado; pensar que se salgan con la suya, destruyan lo poco que me queda y más gente salga lastimada… yo no lo puedo tolerar; no se si es porque quiero vengarme o solo no quiero que nada malo pase, pero yo… te ayudare Kurama**.**

Naruto no había querido pensar en eso, pero era posible que Hana y Ame también hayan muerto, y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a que más gente a su alrededor saliera lastimada. Se lo debía a sus padres y a todas las víctimas del incendio.

Naruto miro a Kurama fijamente sin temor, solo determinación.

El zorro sonrió, y su sonrisa era aterradora, pero al chico ya no le importaba.

—**eres más especial de lo que aparentas, niño.**

— ¿Qué haremos primero?—preguntó el rubio.

—**iremos al mundo espiritual, necesitamos el otro libro, no podrás llevártelo, pero hay cosas en el que necesitas aprender, y yo desconozco.**

— ¿el mundo espiritual? ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí? Además… ¿Qué no el tiempo allá es distinto aquí?

—**No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente como para usar el libro e ir al lugar donde de verdad quiero llevarte, en cuanto a cuestiones del tiempo, solo serán unas horas, aquí serían días; descuida, yo conozco un método para llegar, luego te lo explicare.**

—pero solo serán horas, no tendremos casi tiempo de nada.

—**tendremos mucho tiempo créeme, ir primero al mundo espiritual nos facilitará llegar al otro lugar.**

— ¿Qué lugar?

—**el inframundo**

—pero…

A Naruto ya no le estaba gustando el plan.

—**contrario de este mundo y del espiritual, en el inframundo no transcurre el tiempo, puedes estar siglos allá y si vuelves no habrá pasado ni siquiera un segundo.**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no se debe estar muerto para llegar a ese lugar?

—**no realmente, si sabes cómo entrar, lo único que debe preocuparte es como salir.**

—pero… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Mi padrino…

—**ya te dije que este solo es un plano mental, tú debes estar inconsciente allá afuera, aunque aquí llevamos horas hablando, afuera debieron pasar unos segundos.**

—wow...

—**físicamente no iremos a ningún sitio, será tu alma la que será transportada, tu cuerpo se quedará donde está.**

— ¡¿estaré días inconsciente?!

—**sí.**

— ¡¿y si muero de hambre!

—**cállate y acércate, no podemos esperar más tiempo.**

Naruto obedeció. Una de las afiladas garras del zorro se clavó en su piel, a pesar de ser enorme, no le hizo mucho daño, pero le sacó una buena cantidad de sangre, mientras se quejaba del dolor vio a Kurama hacer lo mismo con él, después usó la punta de su garra para dibujar algo en el suelo, Naruto no vio que era pues se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

No pensó que algo pudiera dolerle dentro de su mente, y Kurama lo ignoraba como quien ignora una hormiga.

El zorro término su labor, tomó al chico entre sus garras y lo llevo a donde estaba el círculo que había dibujado, entonces lo dejó caer.

No hace falta decir que el rubio no estaba muy contento por el trato, un poco de gentileza no hubiera estado de más.

Naruto creyó que tocaría el suelo, pero en lugar de eso sintió que caía en un pozo sin fondo, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**ya pronto va empezar lo bueno.**

**Se van acercando los vergazos :v**

**¡ALERTA! ¡SPOILER!: en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Hinata, y los hijos de fugaku. **

**¡gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan sus comentarios! Ustedes son lo máximo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Llega Mirai balanceandose como Spider-man:**

**-He vuelto!**

**-He vuelto!**

***Naruto no te pertenece***

**-He vuelto a caer...**

**.**

* * *

**capítulo 8 (Karada dorobō)**

**.**

**.**

Jiraya terminó de hablar con un médico en el hospital; habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto había despertado y esa tarde lo darían de alta.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital buscando a su ahijado para por fin irse de ese maldito lugar lugar; nunca le gustaron los hospitales y con los acontecimientos recientes mucho menos.

Aún no había podido hablar con el chico y eso era algo que le preocupaba bastante. Definitivamente no había nada normal ni bueno en cuanto a los sucesos que rodeaban a su ahijado, entendía que solo había pasado dos días desde que recuperó el conocimiento, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Cuando trató de hablar seriamente con él un par de horas atrás, el muchacho se puso algo evasivo y salió diciendo que daría una vuelta por el hospital para estirar la piernas pues el estar más de dos semanas inconsciente le tensó el cuerpo.

La verdad cada día lo entendía menos, el día anterior, cuando despertó, casi no hablo y apenas se movió; parecía aún perdido en sus pensamientos, y esa tarde… estaba más imperativo de lo normal, una actitud muy contraria a la del día anterior.

Negó con la cabeza, el niño sí que era un misterio, pero lo tranquilizaba verlo despierto y activo.

Al girar por un pasillo, para su sorpresa Jiraiya se topó con Fugaku Uchiha; no esperaba encontrarlo ahí pues no tenía nada que hablar con él desde hace unas semanas, los asuntos legales ya estaban resueltos, al menos eso quería pensar.

El pelinegro lo vio y se acercó a él para saludar.

—Jiraiya-san, no creí que lo encontraría aquí, tengo entendido que Naruto despertó ayer.

—de hecho ya lo dieron de alta, lo estoy buscando para irnos. No está aquí por él ¿cierto?—dijo al estrechar la mano del otro.

—no, son asuntos personales.

— ¿algún familiar está enfermo?

—mi hijo menor casi fue arrollado por un auto, afortunadamente su hermano lo apartó a tiempo antes de recibir un impacto mayor y lo trajo al hospital; solo tiene unos golpes y algunos rasguños por la caída, aún así temíamos que haya sufrido alguna fractura.

— ¡vaya! ¿Qué hay del conductor?

—ni idea, un cobarde, se fue para no enfrentar las consecuencias.—dijo el Uchiha de forma mordaz—Bueno debo retirarme, tengo que realizar algunos trámites en otro piso, fue un placer saludarlo.

—igualmente, espero que su hijo se mejore.

—gracias.

Terminada la conversación cada uno continúo por su camino.

"Ahora… ¿Dónde se metió ese mocoso?" pensó Jiraiya.

. . . . .

Itachi Uchiha a sus 16 años, escondía más de un secreto.

Siempre supo que lo que veían sus ojos no era normal.

—joven, ¿Dónde queda la habitación 305?

Todo empezó cuando era niño, no tenía más de nueve años.

—jovencito ¿la habitación 305?

Veía un aura azul alrededor de las personas, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no todos a los que veía la tenían, también que esas personas sin aura… estaban muertas.

— ¿habitación 305?

Casi siempre que veía una persona sin aura la ignoraba; si, era algo cruel ¿pero que podía hacer él?

—Joven, ¿habitación 305?—repitió la anciana.

Miro que el pasillo estaba desierto, las enfermeras que estaban hace un momento ya se habían marchado, Itachi suspiro.

—Lo siento, no sé dónde queda—le contestó por fin.

La anciana hizo una reverencia y continuó con su camino, Itachi se fue por el lado contrario. Sus pensamientos se fueron a lo ocurrido ese día.

Algo le decía que era obra de Madara, se estaba metiendo con su familia porque rechazó la oferta que le hizo el año anterior. Aun recordaba a ese hombre que un día se apareció en su vida diciendo que eran familia. Preguntó si podía ver cosas que el resto de las personas no podían, si tenía "habilidades" que no podía mostrar. Definitivamente ese hombre conocía su secreto, pero ¿Cómo?

Le ofreció unirse a él, dejar a su familia y ser capaz de llevar sus habilidades más allá de lo que imaginaba… claro que Itachi lo rechazó, nunca dejaría a su familia y menos porque se lo decía un extraño.

_"ya me esperaba esa respuesta, niño, aún así la propuesta sigue en pie, tarde o temprano vendrás, por el momento… cuida a tu familia, sobre todo a tu hermano pequeño"._

Fue lo último que le dijo. En varias ocasiones Itachi se dio cuenta que era vigilado.

Sabía que mientras no tomara una decisión su familia peligraba, pero sea lo que sea que buscara ese hombre, no era nada bueno.

Le había preguntado a su padre en una ocasión quien era Uchiha Madara, la respuesta lo sorprendió.

Era el supuesto fallecido tío de su padre, hermano mayor de su abuelo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Su abuelo había muerto hace años, a los 80 y su padre le decía que ese hombre era mayor? No parecía más grande que su padre… no podía ser el mismo hombre, pero su padre le mostró unas fotografías de su abuelo y su hermano cuando eran jóvenes. Era el mismo tipo.

Itachi se detuvo en una máquina expendedora de bebidas, tomo una y regreso por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su hermano.

—jovencito, ¿habitación 305?—volvió a escuchar atrás de él.

—ya le dije que no…

—lo siento, no sé dónde queda, abuelita.

Se giró rápidamente para ver a un niño rubio, casi de la edad de su hermano. Él le había respondido a la anciana, podía verla.

Por un momento su mirada se topó con la del chico, este se tensó al ser descubierto por el Uchiha.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Ahí estás muchacho, es hora de irnos!—gritó un hombre mayor apareciendo detrás del chico.

—ahhhh! ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Me asusto!—gritó el chico que al parecer se olvidó de Itachi.

El hombre lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

—Nada, ven conmig… ¿Qué es eso de ero-sennin?

— ¡ya sé que es lo que escribes en tus libros! ¡Pervertido!

— ¡¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?!

—bueno… yo…

—me explicaras eso una vez salgamos de aquí, mocoso irrespetuoso.

El hombre se llevó al niño a rastras.

Al joven Uchiha la escena le hubiese parecido hasta algo cómica de no ser por lo que había visto antes de que aquel sujeto apareciera; dos cosas llamaron su atención. Una, aquel niño también podía ver espíritus; dos, el aura que lo rodeaba no era como las que Itachi estaba acostumbrado a ver, esta era roja, un rojo intenso.

El adolescente dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino hasta el cuarto donde estaba su hermano.

—toma Sasuke—dijo mientras le lanzaba la bebida al menor.

—tardaste mucho nii-san—contestó el más joven después de dar un sorbo.

—lo siento, me distraje… ¿y padre?

—vino un momento pero se fue a recepción… te ves raro ¿en qué piensas?

—en nada… ¿te duele mucho?

—no, solo son unos raspones.

La puerta se abrió.

—Itachi, Sasuke, es hora de irnos, su padre ya está en el estacionamiento—dijo su madre al entrar.

. . . . .

—Ahora si niñito, explícame eso de que ya sabes que escribo—dijo Jiraya sin despegar la vista del camino, pues iba conduciendo.

—…

El muchacho no pareció escucharlo.

—¿naruto?

—¿eh? Lo siento estaba viendo…—el chico tenía la vista en la ventana del auto—es solo que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que…

—Entiendo—dijo Jiraiya sonriendo—pero eso no te salva, explícame.

—hehehe bueno… veras…

**Flashback no jutsu!**

Naruto estaba bajo un árbol platicando con Haru cuando sintió a Gaara acercarse, Haru desapareció y Naruto se giró para ver al otro niño.

—hey Gaara!

—hola… oye, ¿tu padrino es escritor?

—si ¿Por qué?

—no, por nada, solo que vi a uno de los enfermeros con un libro; alcance a leer el nombre del autor y era el de tu padrino—dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia—quieres jugar un juego de mesa…

— ¡vamos a buscar el libro!

—¿? …

— ¡Dime dónde está el enfermero que lo tiene!—dijo el rubio emocionado.

— ¿Por qué quieres…

— ¡vamos! siempre me dio mucha curiosidad saber de qué eran, mi madre siempre se enojaba cuando eran mencionados en casa.

—tal vez no es algo que debas leer…

— ¡Vamos Gaara!—dijo el rubio arrastrando al pelirrojo dentro del edificio. Gaara solo suspiro rendido ante la insistencia de su amigo.

. . . . .

Naruto se arrastraba por un corredor mientras tarareaba la música de misión imposible.

—tururunnn… tururunnn… tururunn... ¡tururun!

—guarda silencio Naruto. Aun no entiendo como termine en esto—el pelirrojo iba caminando normal.

El rubio terminó por ponerse de pie, vieron como alguien llamaba al enfermero, este que aún leía el libro lo dejo en un escritorio y se fue del lugar.

Naruto miró a todos lados antes de dar una maroma en el piso y arrastrarse con el sigilo de un ninja detrás del escritorio tomó el libro y se sentó a leerlo. Gaara no se molestó en imitarlo, solo camino tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado.

—fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.—dijo el rubio muy felíz.

—tal vez solo tenías que pedirlo prestado.

— ¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura, Gaara? Bueno a ver…—dijo Naruto mientras hojeaba el libro y se ponía a leer— _el saber la verdad es todo lo que quiero, ¿me amas? Pruébalo, cuando caiga la noche ven a mi cuarto…_ ¡aburrido!—dijo saltándose hojas—_su boca naufragaba por su espalda y el olor de su piel _… bla bla bla… _era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Con cuidado ella tomó su_….—naruto dejo de leer en voz alta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y el rojo de su cara bien podía competir con el cabello de Gaara.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Naruto? ¿Naruto?—el pelirrojo agitó su mano frente a la cara del rubio, pero este no reaccionó; con cuidado le quitó el libro, a lo que el chico no se opuso, y miro lo que el rubio leía.

—…

la misma reacción.

— ¡¿Quién demonios les dio permiso te tomar eso?!—el dueño del libro había regresado.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo antes de ser atrapados.

**Fin del flashback no jutsu!**

. . . . .

Naruto miro a Jiraiya.

— ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa "ero-sennin"?!—dijo el chico mientras le apuntaba con el dedo acusatoriamente.

—bueno… hehehe ¡cambiemos de tema! ¿Sabes a donde te llevo, Naruto?

—mmm… ¿otro hospital?

—No. Poco después del… del accidente, me dijeron que ya no era necesario que estuvieras internado, tendrás que seguir en terapia pero ya puedes tener una vida normal, ¡no es genial!—miro al chico quien no ocultó la alegría ante la noticia—Ya tengo todo listo, saldremos del país un tiempo y…

— ¡No! Digo… no quiero irme de aquí—dijo Naruto pensando que eso complicaría las cosas.

—Naruto… no creo que quedarte en este lugar sea bueno para ti, han pasado tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar… lo mejor es que dejes todo atrás y empieces una nueva vida…

—nada cambiará si me voy… papá solía decir que no debíamos huir de los problemas; yo quiero quedarme…

Jiraya miro al chico y suspiro rendido.

— ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que realmente quieres?

Naruto solo asintió.

—está bien, no tenemos que irnos.

— ¡gracias ero-sennin!

— ¡deja de llamarme así!

—ero-sen… padrino, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Me llevaras a mi casa?

—no, compre una nueva casa en el centro e ciudad, hay un parque cerca, perfecto para pasear en bicicleta.

—no creo que haga eso.

— ¿ah, por qué no?

—sería vergonzoso, ya tengo 12 y aun no se montar en bicicleta, además la que me dejaron mis padres… es muy pequeña, tendrías que comprarme otra. Ya no soy un niño pequeño.

—supongo que no… ¡pero aun eres un enano! jajaja

— ¡ero-sennin!

—ya, ya, jejejej, por cierto, pronto iniciaran las clases, quiero que te integres a esta sociedad como dios manda.

— ¿dices que iré a la escuela?

—así es

— ¡me niego!

—Tu siempre tan estudioso—dijo Jiraiya con algo de sarcasmo.

—no quiero, nunca me fue bien y ahora menos…

—no está a discusión jovencito, además también tienes que saber que realice unos trámites…

— ¿Qué tipo de trámites?

—de ahora en adelante serás solo Naruto Uzumaki… no quiero que uses el apellido de tu padre, sé que suena duro, pero es lo mejor, no quiero que cosas del pasado te afecten.

—…lo entiendo.

—pero recuerda que tú siempre serás un Kamikaze; hay cosas más fuertes que te unen a tu padre, no solo un apellido.

—lo sé… en cuanto a lo de la escuela

—nada, asistirás en una semana

"mierda"

**"eso será fastidioso"**

"y que lo digas"

. . . . .

**en otro lugar…**

En la oficina de Madara dos subordinados daban su informe.

—señor, hicimos lo que ordenó.

— ¿lo dejaron vivo, cierto? De lo contrario ese niño Itachi no aceptará nunca.

—sí señor.

—bien… díganle a Obito que venga.

—señor, óbito-san no está, no ha regresado desde hace dos días y no hemos podido comunicarnos con él.

—…

—señor?

—déjenlo, ya vendrá. Pueden salir.

—sí señor.

Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

Una vez solo en la oficina, el teléfono de Madara sonó.

—"soy Obito"

—¿se puede saber dónde diablos estás? No me gustas que actúes por tu cuenta.

—"estoy en Konoha".

—¿fuiste por Itachi?

—"no, tengo pruebas de que Orochimaru está aquí".

— ¿sigue ahí?

—"escucha esto… el ya logró agrietar la barrera".

—¡qué demonios…! dime todo lo que sepas.

—"hace poco un hospital se incendió, el contenedor se encontraba ahí como ya debes saberlo, al parecer sobrevivió; fui al lugar y pude ver lo que había pasado… no fue mucho ya que me falta el otro ojo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que fue obra de un akuma. Supongo que tendrás que adelantar tus planes".

—supones bien, necesitamos los ojos de ese mocoso Uchiha. ya que estas ahí encárgate de eso.

—"¿a quienes enviaras por Orochimaru?"

—dejémoslo jugar un momento… después de todo, si la barrera se sigue agrietando será bueno para nosotros.

—"aun así es una amenaza".

—lo eliminaremos cuando yo lo disponga, por el momento quiero que te mantengas al tanto de todos sus movimientos, enviaré a zetsu para que te ayude.

—"bien… ¿Qué hacemos con el contenedor?"

—hace años eliminó a dos de mis hombres… puede ser una amenaza, sin embargo ahora él es un imán de demonios; tarde o temprano uno acabará con él. No me voy arriesgar a perder miembros en estos momentos; ya veremos qué pasa. Cuando tengas más información me llamas—después de decir esto, Madara colgó.

. . . . .

**Dos días después en Konoha…**

La noche estaba cayendo y en un parque tres niños molestaban a una niña de once años.

—pareces ciega, ¿de verdad puedes vernos? Jaja.

—déjenme en paz, tengo que ir a casa—dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—¿qué? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?—dijo uno de los chicos con tono burlón.

—seguro me están buscando, debo irme, ya déjenme—pidió la niña en voz baja.

— ¿Quién va a querer buscar a un fenómeno como tú? Jaja—se empezó a burlar uno de ellos.

La niña quería llorar.

—¡ya déjenla en paz!

Un niño rubio apareció de la nada y se interpuso entre la niña y los otros chicos—¿no ven que la están haciendo llorar?

—eso a ti que te importa enano—dijo el mayor de todos—¿qué, es tu novia? ¿Quieres tomar su lugar? Porque si es así, contigo no nos vamos a contener—dijo para después tratar de lanzarle un golpe que el rubio intercepto fácilmente con una mano— ¿pero qué...

—váyanse—dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero el otro chico trato de darle otro golpe, el rubio solo se apartó haciendo que el mayor cayera al suelo—dije que se fueran—entonces los demás niños al ver que el más grande era derrotado fácilmente mejor salieron corriendo. El chico en el suelo se levantó y se fue detrás de ellos no sin lanzar insultos al rubio y la niña.

"Idiotas" pensó el niño rubio viéndolos marchar, recordó a la niña y se giró para verla.

—¿estás bien?—le pregunto a la niña.

—si… gracias, no tenias porque molestarte.—ella agradeció levantado la vista y él pudo ver sus ojos.

Que la llamaran fenómeno por tener la iris casi blanca y al parecer carente de pupila era cruel y ridículo. Pero el rubio sabía que había algo especial en ellos, ya había visto ojos así antes.

Definitivamente eran especiales, pero ella no parecía saberlo, y no era algo que él pudiera decirle sin que sonara como un loco.

—descuida, eran unos tarados. ya es algo tarde ¿te acompaño a tu casa, este…

—Hinata, me llamo Hinata Hyuga—dijo la niña, en verdad sus ojos blancos carente de pupila, parecían perlas, su cabello era algo corto y de un negro azulado.

—mucho gusto Hinata, yo soy…

— ¡Hinata!—un chico solo un poco mayor que ellos llego al lugar, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos iguales a la niña—te he estado buscando, debemos volver a casa, tu padre se va a enojar si llegas tarde—dijo tomando a la niña del brazo para irse de ahí cuando reparó en el otro chico— ¿y tú eres…

—Naruto Uzumaki! bueno ahora que ya no estás sola supongo que me voy.

—de nuevo, gracias.—dijo la chica.

Naruto le sonrió.

—Por cierto, no les hagas caso a esos tontos, tus ojos son muy bonitos—dijo, haciendo que a la chica comenzara a ruborizarse, pero el otro chico tenía cara de pocos amigos ante el comentario del rubio—l-los de tu hermano también son muy bonitos—trato de relajar la tensión.

— no soy su… ¿Qué?—dijo algo estupefacto el castaño.

— ¡Adiós!—gritó el rubio que ya iba algo lejos.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—pero qué chico más raro… vámonos Hinata.

—ya voy Neji nii-san—contestó ella deteniéndose un momento viendo la dirección por la que el rubio se había marchado "adiós, Naruto" pensó, y después se fue detrás del otro chico quien comenzó a reprenderla.

—no vuelvas a alejarte así, tu padre me matará si algo te pasa. Ya es muy tarde y la ciudad se ha vuelto peligrosa.

—lo lamento, pero solo quiero encontrarlo.

—lo sé prima, seguiremos buscando mañana, haremos volantes y los pegaremos por todo Konoha si es necesario; por ahora esperemos a que este bien y vuelva a casa solo, es un perro inteligente.

La niña asintió algo más animada.

—¡si!

Aún así estaba asustada por su pobre Momo.

La ciudad realmente se había vuelto peligrosa.

. . . . .

Ya estaba por ser media noche y Naruto aun seguía en aquel parque, estaba sentado en una de las muchas bancas; ya no había casi nadie excepto por él y otra niña pequeña que estaba a unos cuantos metros suyos.

—¿no quieres irte a casa onii-chan?—dijo la niña que no aparentaba más de nueve años, llevaba puesto un vestido azul, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto y se mecía con el viento; en las manos traía un oso de peluche.

— ¿No quieres irte tú?—pregunto Naruto.

— ¿tú me acompañarías a casa? tengo miedo de irme sola.

—¡claro que sí!—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

.

.

Los dos iban caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad sin hacer ningún ruido, ninguno había hablado durante los minutos que llevaban caminando. Llegaron a un punto donde no podía verse ni una persona a la vista, y se encaminaron cerca de un callejón.

Iban tomados de la mano.

— ¿onii-chan quieres jugar un juego?

— ¿qué clase de juego?

La cara de la niña se iluminó, parecía muy entusiasmada por jugar.

—¡te encantará! Es un juego especial, uno donde rasgare tu carne, romperé tus huesos, beberé tu sangre y me llevare tu alma, ¡¿juegas onii-chan? ¿Juegas?!

—Parece divertido—dijo el rubio sonriéndole mientras entraban más al callejón—pero no creo que termine así.

La niña hizo un puchero.

— ¿onii-chan no tienes miedo?

Naruto soltó su mano y se paró frente a ella con un rostro más serio.

—Deja de fingir, ya no hay nadie.

La niña sonrió.

Una sonrisa que se extendía por cada extremo de su cara, llena de diente blancos y afilados.

—jejejeje, está bien "o-nii-chan"—dijo la pequeña; sus ojos que antes eran cafés, se habían vuelto amarillos y brillantes.

Los ojos del chico también cambiaron de azules a rojo con la pupila rasgada, las maracas en sus mejillas se hicieron más visibles y también sonrió mostrando sus dientes algo afilados. Un aura roja lo empezó a rodear.

—Ese cuerpo no es tuyo maldito demonio—escupió Naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a la "niña"

La sonrisa de ella solo creció, la forma en que su rostro se desfiguraba en esa espantosa mueca dejaba claro que no podía ser humana; sino una cosa, un ser que usaba una piel que no era suya.

—El alma de los niños es muy deliciosa~, pero aún tengo hambre, y onii-chan se ve muy, muy sabroso—río mientras su saliva caía al suelo haciendo pequeños agujeros como un líquido bastante corrosivo.

**"es ácido, ten cuidado"** dijo la voz en la cabeza del rubio.

"no tienes que decirlo" respondió el chico, Mientras en sus manos se formaba una esfera azul.

. . . . .

**En otro lugar, misma hora…**

—Naruto ya es medianoche, vete a dormir.

—ero-sen… padrinooo…. La película aun no acaba, hace mucho que no veo una, ¿puedo quedarme un poco más, siiiii?

—diez minutos y te duermes ¿entendido?

— ¡sí!

— ¿Qué hace la ventana de tu cuarto abierta? Ciérrala, puedes atrapar un resfriado.

—lo hare, lo hare.

—Bien, pues yo no soy joven como antes, así que me iré a dormir, buenas noches—dijo el mayor saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

—Buenas noches—alcanzó a decir el rubio, después dirigió su mirada en la ventana; "mejor la dejo abierta. si algo sale mal y desaparezco, ¿Quién le va a abrir?" pensó para después acostarse en la cama y tomar el control remoto para seguir viendo la película.

. . . . .

**De regreso al callejón…**

— ¡Mierda, eso dolió mucho!—dijo el rubio mientras se sostenía el brazo donde se apreciaba una gran mordida—al menos ya está sanando.

**"te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el ácido"**

—no empieces con el sermón, que ya tengo suficiente con el dolor.

El cuerpo de la niña yacía inmóvil en el suelo, la pequeña y viscosa criatura que salió de su boca trató de arrojarle más de esa saliva ácida a Naruto.

El rubio se dio cuenta a tiempo, lo esquivó y se acercó lo suficientemente rápido para aplastar al maldito insecto.

Naruto hizo una mueca de asco cuando levantó el pie.

—ewww… parece un moco gigante. Creo que voy a vomitar...

**"No te distraigas, aún quedan dos de esos demonios"**

—sí, puedo sentirlos, se están acercando, debieron sentir la pelea—respondió el rubio mientras estiraba el brazo que ya había sanado por completo.

**"a trás de ti mocoso"**

"lo sé, esta será una larga noche..." le contestó el chico mientras se giraba para encarar a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, los dos con ojos amarillos y dientes afilados. "al parecer mamá y papá llegaron" pensó el rubio.

—Así que les gusta comer familias hijos de puta.

Los demonios solo sonrieron y se lanzaron al rubio, este los esquivo y volvió a formar una esfera azul en su mano— ¡Rasengan!—gritó mientras se lanzaba a ellos.

. . . . .

—Naruto, te dije solo diez minutos, apaga el televisor—regañó Jiraiya mientras entraba al cuarto.

—un ratito más porfav…

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron como platos, ¡desapareció! Naruto había desaparecido.

Justo frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Naruto?—dijo esperando que todo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, pero nada. Lo busco por todo el cuarto y nada.

Naruto había desaparecido.

. . . . .

"Oh mierda!" pensó un chico rubio lejos de ahí.

Tenía una herida cerca del pecho; uno de los demonios trato de herir su corazón, pero él logró arrancarle la cabeza antes de que lo volviera a intentar, ahora se encontraba el solo en ese callejón con tres cuerpos en muy mal estado.

Los pequeños demonios se habían disuelto en un humo negro como solía pasar con la mayoría.

— ¡maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer justo cuando él entro?

**"¿Qué harás ahora mocoso?"**

—supongo que no podía evadirlo por siempre, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera.

**"O, podemos largarnos y dejarlo con la duda"**

— ¡kurama! Por supuesto que no—dijo el rubio, después dirigió su mirada a los cadáveres— ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?

**"eso es lo que menos importa, además no hay pruebas de que fuiste tú, utilizaste mi manto para cubrirte todo el tiempo, es como si no los hubieses tocado directamente"**

—Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Por qué no puedo ver sus espíritus?—preguntó algo extrañado.

**"esas cosas se comieron sus almas, ya no existen; eso es morir completamente. Cuando muere el cuerpo, el alma trasciende, pero sus almas fueron devoradas, ya no queda nada de ellos"**

— ¡Mierda!—dijo naruto mientras golpeaba la pared, sus ojos se volvieron rojos de la ira—esos malditos, ¿Cómo pueden…

**"Ya no queda nada que hacer ahora"**

El chico no tuvo más que calmarse.

Después de que la herida sanó, Naruto empezó a correr por las calles camino a casa.

Las calles estaban tan vacías despues de la histeria colectiva que se había creado por los misteriosos asesinatos, Orochimaru y sus mascotas habían causado algo de terror mientras Naruto estuvo inconsciente y eso no parecía parar.

El único lado positivo de esa histeria era que no había nadie deambulando por las calles nocturnas de Konoha para ver al chico con ropa rasgada y manchas de sangre correr frenéticamente.

. . . . .

—_padrino…_

Jiraya se giró rápidamente para encontrar a su ahijado en el marco de la ventana, su ropa en terrible estado y ¡por Dios santo, ¿eso eran manchas de sangre?!

—naruto… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Cómo es que tu…

— ¿has querido hablar conmigo cierto? Bueno, ya no me escabullirle.

Las palabras del chico parecían seguras, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa.

El semblante de Jiraya cambio a uno más calmado.

—debes estar cansado... toma una ducha y vete a dormir, mañana sin falta lo haremos—dijo el mayor saliendo de la habitación, dejando solo a Naruto.

**"Quizá entró en negación, a algunas personas les resulta más fingir que algo no pasó"**

"No creo que sea el caso, el no es así"

**"¿Estas bien, mocoso?"**

"espero que todo salga bien kurama" dijo el chico en un suspiro para después hacer lo que Jiraiya le dijo.

. . . . .

— ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aun despierto?—habló Fugaku entrando a casa, había salido algo tarde de la estación, y al entrar encontró a su hijo mayor en la sala.

—estaba pensando… recordé que tenías un amigo llamado Minato que murió no hace más de 5 años, él tenía un hijo ¿Qué fue de él? ¿Se llamaba Naruto, cierto?i

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—dijo el hombre serio.

—hace poco cuando fuimos al hospital vi a un niño parecido a él y un hombre lo llamó Naruto, al principio no lo había recordado pero hace un momento mire una fotografía tuya con Minato Namikaze.

— ¿hablaste con ese niño?

—no, solo lo vi… por tu expresión creo que no me equivoqué respecto a él; pero bueno, no importa, sólo es curiosidad pasajera.—dijo como si le restara importancia— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo padre?

Fugaku se relajó un poco.

—quiero que tú y tu hermano tengan precaución, una familia de tres integrantes fue encontrada en un callejón cerca del parque central. Todos muertos.

Itachi asintió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—no lo sé Itachi… sólo ve a dormir.

Itachi asintió y se fue a su habitación dejando a su padre solo en la sala.

El hombre se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Que no sea lo que estoy pensando—se dijo Fugaku mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro

"¿Por qué tenía Itachi que recordarme a ese niño?" pensó. "debe de ser una coincidencia, no pudo hacerlo el, no. Pero es tan parecido a aquella vez, y no vive tan lejos de ahí… no, son figuraciones mías, él no sería capaz"

. . . . .

Itachi estaba acostado en su cama, cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular.

_"¿Aún no te decides?_

_Nos interesa tu respuesta._

_Recuerda, cuida a tu familia._

_Estamos muy cerca"._

Apretó con fuerza el móvil, y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

.

.

.

**Nombre**:Karada dorobō (ladrón de cuerpos)

**Rango**: C

**Tipo**: Demonio

**Apariencia**: Criatura con forma de insecto, muy parecidos a los cien-pies, su fragilidad hacen que sean débiles por si solos, por lo que buscan cuerpos humanos que poseer.

**Habilidades:** con un huésped su fuerza y velocidad son superior a un humano, no solo pueden tomar el cuerpo de la víctima, pueden imitar la voz, y la personalidad; tienen la capacidad para crear una sustancia altamente corrosiva y mortal. Muchas veces suelen colaborar con los de su misma especie.

.

.

* * *

.

**chan... chan... chaaannnn!**

**Más adelante explicaré qué diablos hizo Naruto mientras estuvo "inconsciente", aunque es casi obvio que se fue a entrenar sus habilidades.**

**Cómo pueden ver si habrá más personas con habilidades especiales, y que algunos personajes no tengan no significa que no serán muy importantes en la trama.**

**No sabía si meter el sharingan a la historia pero me decidí por algún tipo de habilidad de ver "¡más allá de lo evidente!" ok no.**

**Habrá algunas cosas del anime como los dojutsus, pero ligeramente modificando su funcionalidad y origen para adaptarlo a la historia.**

**El origen de Akatsuki, los planes de Orochimaru, los otros guardianes, el mundo espiritual y todas esas cosas se irán revelando poco a poco.**

**Por suerte ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capítulo que posiblemente publique en esta semana.**

**Sientanse libres de comentar y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
